


【All桶】一些可怕的脑洞和PWP小段子

by little_monsters



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 不喜勿喷, 合集, 旧文存档, 红头罩中心, 非常糟糕的内容
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_monsters/pseuds/little_monsters
Summary: 这是我在磕DC的时候，搞的各种各样的All桶小段子。各种/杰鸟都有，鉴于wb把之前我文章的长图和段子都屏蔽了，这里放个备份。新入坑的小姐姐一定觉得我是女菩萨吧【滚吧...】咳咳，总之我已经出坑了，不出意外不会再磕回低吸。
Relationships: All/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 3





	1. 【大米/Jay】42变态设定rape/non-con合集

【这是一个42变态设定rape/non-con合集】  
以下内容全部是辣鸡，全部是辣鸡，含有黑化（不过都赖官方），性无能（赖我），血腥（DC也是暗黑系的），Rape（我的锅）  
总之rape/non-con是不好的，小朋友们不要学我。  
下面的全部内容在WB上放出过，但是这里是修改版，基本上没有大改动。

【领主米x反抗者桶】  
他没想到这么轻松就抓到了红头罩。  
不过现在头罩被他捏碎了，只剩下杰森，他的养兄。达米安扇了他一巴掌，紧接着又是一下。双手被缚在身后的杰森只能倒在地上。达米安动作很快，他的手掌因为殴打有点发麻，杰森的脸颊开始显出些颜色，慢慢肿胀起来，于是他走过去，准备把他战俘的衣服脱掉。  
可惜杰森抬起腿踢了他，对准他的横膈膜就踹了过来，修长有力的大腿对着他张开，又迅速地蹬着地面后退。杰森几乎要成功地靠墙站起来，达米安肾上腺素飙升，脑子里面只想着制伏他，把他扒光，用鞭子抽他，让他尖叫着屈服。  
于是他走过去，揪住杰森身上那件破烂的紧身打底服，扣住一个小小的破口，从那里把整件上衣撕碎。  
但是杰森半悬空着身体，狠狠地啐了他一口，混着血和口水。然后咯咯咯地笑起来。  
这条贱狗。  
达米安踢了他一脚，让杰森扭曲着身体盘踞在坚硬的地板上，有那么一瞬间他以为杰森被自己踢得失禁，尿了出来，但是后者只是喘着气，似乎在酝酿下一轮攻击。  
达米安不在乎他想干什么，他现在只想看看那条裤子下面有什么。于是抓了捆绑他上半身的皮革，把杰森提起来，扔到了房间里面唯一的床垫上。  
他阴森森地笑着，故意恐吓杰森，用脚踩他干瘪的屁股，又把杰森自己的腰带抽出来，隔着裤子抽他的腿。  
杰森甚至没能安静一会儿，他一刻不停地闹腾，在柔软的床垫上挣扎，发出疼痛的吸气声和呻吟。但是他们两个像动物一样，只发出单音节的嚎叫，始终不愿意说一句话。  
达米安打得尽了兴，便把腰带扔在一边，在地板上拍出巨响。他顾不了那么多，只想羞辱这个不愿意屈服的反叛军。  
杰森他被抽得肿胀滚烫的屁股露出来，僵硬了一瞬间，随即又是疯狂挣动。  
达米安爆发出一阵笑声，抽出自己口袋里面的方巾，擦了擦脸上被啐上的血。狠狠揪着杰森的头发，把那块方巾揉成团塞进他俘虏的嘴里。杰森剧烈挣扎，像垂死的小动物，慌乱挣扎呼吸，却没有额外的力气反击。  
于是达米安心满意足地用一瓶子润滑剂操开他。把瓶子的开口挤进紧绷绷的滚烫肠道。他把杰森翻过来，坐在高温疼痛的双腿中间，割破那条裤子的裆部，只留下两条裤腿紧紧地箍在杰森的腿上。他看着杰森脸上羞愤和痛苦争夺地盘，薄薄的嘴唇被方巾撑起来。  
于是他不停地用瓶子艹弄杰森，润滑剂弄得他几乎拿不住瓶子。  
杰森发出被闷住的哀嚎。达米安听着他的急促的喘息和叫声就硬了，下腹灼热。他已经很久没有这么渴望性事了。大量的润滑剂从杰森被操开的后穴里流出来，他顾不上考虑杰森是不是有狂犬病或者梅毒之类的毛病，他要强暴他，用一种肮脏的方式来宣告自己的胜利。  
他呻吟着掰开杰森的腿，扶着自己的性器进入男人滚烫的肠腔，那里非常湿润，滑腻感觉让年轻的领主觉得自己在和某种古怪的外星生物交配。  
杰森吐出那条肮脏的方巾，忽然开始摆动腰胯，试图甩开达米安，又扭动身体像条鳄鱼一样扑上来，试图咬住达米安的脖子。  
达米安这次没再扇他的脸，他转而抽出性器，用湿润肮脏的方巾狠狠地擦了他们交媾的地方，又捏着杰森的脸吧那块方巾塞回去，他非常用力，几乎听见自己虎口下面的下颌骨发出咯咯声，那块已经湿了的布料几乎捅进杰森的喉咙里，后者一阵抗拒干呕，那两条长腿踢动着，整个臀部在一摊润滑剂里面打着滑。  
达米安站起来，一只脚踩在杰森肩膀上，把他钉在原地，看着他像一只愚蠢的活体标本一样挣扎，谩骂被那块肮脏的布堵在喉咙里面。  
他对着脚下的反叛者的脸自慰，征服的快感太过强烈，高潮来得并不猛烈，却很持久，他射在自己手里，几乎站不住。  
他蹲下来的时候把手上的精液往杰森的胸口上抹了抹。盯着那张被自己打得肿胀的脸，看着杰森的绿眼睛充血，像湖水一样，流出了泪水。于是他酸软的性器又硬了起来。  
杰森哭着，达米安知道他待会儿鼻腔会水肿，喉咙里塞着布料会让他窒息，于是他站起来一点，考虑要不要把那块脏了的布料扔掉。  
没想到这条贱狗哭哭啼啼地伸出腿去绊他，又再失败之后恼羞成怒地试图踢达米安。  
“我知道伤害你没有用。”达米安终于说了话，气喘吁吁，“但是很有趣。”  
他就那么走了出去，准备把他捕获的另外一只小鸟和杰森关在一起。

【接上文，领主米x反抗者桶】

杰森三天之后终于没有了力气，赤身裸体地躺在满是水渍的充气床垫上，达米安用热水把他洗干净之后就丢在那里，给了他一条浴巾，湿乎乎地盖在头发上。  
杰森的下巴上冒出了胡茬，但是这丝毫不影响达米安的兴致，穿着白色礼服的达米安用鞭子抽打杰森，只为了看他浑身青紫。而杰森不负众望，用手抓住抽到他脸上的鞭子，淤青破碎的嘴唇张开，吐出几个脏字来。  
达米安兴奋起来，他想操杰森的嘴，把阴茎捅进红头罩的喉咙，往他干瘪的胃袋里灌点精液，免得他饿死。  
杰森借力跳起来，用两条长腿缠住达米安，直接借着惯性和地心引力把达米安和他自己一起摔到地板上，后者因为衣服沾了水暴怒着揪住了杰森的头发。  
“你真的那么想我生气打你？”达米安把他掼倒在地上，又用脚踩住他的脸，但是杰森的双手是自由的，只有脚上戴着沉重的镣铐。他用手使劲抓着达米安踩着他的腿，后者几乎感觉到那些有力的手指扣进他的肌肉。  
他头皮发麻，这条贱狗，现在是他的俘虏和性奴，他换了另外一只脚踩上杰森的下巴，然后挥鞕抽到已经青紫得几乎要滴血的大腿上。  
杰森疼得发抖，达米安能感觉到他，于是笑起来，杰森会抓起一切他能抓起来的东西扔到他脸上，紧紧地攥着硬物往他身上砸，直到关节流血。  
不过达米安不介意，完全不介意，于是他放开杰森的时候，自己肚子上就被挥了一拳。  
“混蛋。”他捂着腹部，“我要把你的牙一颗一颗地敲下来。”  
杰森惨兮兮地笑着，而达米安又一次把他按在有点漏气的床垫上，紧窄淤青的屁股和软软的性器被迫展示出来。  
他把手指插进又紧又热的肠腔时杰森就开始哭，像是什么古怪的应激反应，而达米安只觉得更硬了，几乎迫不及待地把阴茎插进去，杰森挣扎，他就抓住他的腰胯，把他钉在原地，性器慢慢地插进紧得过分的后穴，那里因为疼痛肿胀而高热着。杰森骂他，撕咬床垫，把手伸过来抓他的头发，甚至挠他的脸——成功了。达米安眼角下面出现了一道血痕，但是杰森像个疯子一样笑起来，满脸鼻涕和眼泪，他脸上一点点清秀的意味都消失了，只有丑恶和可悲。  
可是达米安更兴奋了，他从没想过自己会变得这么肮脏下流，要靠暴力和痛苦才能硬起来。  
于是他在射精的时候，用手捧住了杰森痛苦的脸，右手拇指按住了一只正在流泪红肿的眼眶。

【不义背景二设米x桶】  
【这个里面米是氪星人的走狗，Kon站在了酥皮那边，隐藏背景是大米抓了Tim送给外星人做性贿赂】

杰森趴在地板上，他的下腹上有血，那里之前被氪星人撕开了，现在又奇迹般地痊愈，只可惜达米安在操他之前喜欢抽他，用藤条或者任何趁手的东西，抽打在他身上。他肚子上和臀部的淤青自从他被俘获之后就没有消失过。  
“没用的贱狗。”达米安把鞭子扔在他背上，用手去拉他屁股里面鼓鼓囊囊的珠子串，杰森下意识地夹紧腿，红头罩很强硬，即便是穿着束身衣都能抬腿踢翻他，但是一旦被抓住性器或者插入身体，就会本能地恐惧，就好像……达米安揪住他的头发，逼着他翻过身来…就好像他在街上流浪的时候被人强暴过似的。  
“红罗宾好在有些用处，可惜没有任何一个氪星人想要你。”达米安蹲下来，把那件软绵绵地盖在杰森身上的布料往下一扯，露出那对被他扇肿了的胸肌，“所以你…”他用手夹住了右边的乳晕，敏感的乳首被搓弄了一下就立起来“你只能烂在我的卧室里了。”  
之后的事情就像是例行公事，杰森用脑袋撞到他的，达米安鼻子都酸了，竟然流出血来，而露着胸脯的俘虏像条疯狗一样扑上来咬他，也不知道是哪里来的力气，更何况达米安不明白，他已经为了惩罚杰森，拔掉了杰森嘴里的两颗臼齿，现在这该死的贱狗竟然还这么疯。  
他反手给了杰森一巴掌，捏住自己流血的鼻梁，他知道他的鼻子没有断，但是血滴下来，流到杰森的乳沟里，和他下腹上干涸的血印汇到一起。  
杰森像只被虐待得过分的狗，不咬着口球的话总会不停咬人，而达米安想把他的牙齿全部拔光，这样方便他来操杰森的喉咙。  
不过现在这件事可以放一放。达米安把杰森拎起来，用一段皮带把那条狗的脖子拴在床柱上。又捏了捏柔软的乳晕，用力咬上去，吮吸。  
杰森开始嘶吼，对着他啐出带血的口水，双腿在床单上乱蹬，屁股里面的珠串也被挤出来几颗。  
“下蛋了？大红鸟？”  
杰森因为他的羞辱停止挣扎，几乎下意识地夹紧后穴，但是被他挤出来的半颗珠子又因为他的动作缩了回去。杰森又是一阵挣扎，曲起腿试图踢他，那条疯狗甚至不在乎自己会被勒得窒息，只是用尽全力地想要伤害达米安。  
很公平，达米安想着，把硬而咸湿的乳头吸出声音，他伤害杰森，后者拼死都要咬死他。  
他解开裤子，把性器掏出来，抓着它拍在杰森被勒得发红的脸上，后者先是躲闪，随即又后悔地转过头来张嘴咬他。  
达米安把自己的阴茎戳在杰森的胸前，从两边用力地推挤两团鼓胀滚烫的胸肌，夹住自己。缓缓地摩擦。  
杰森瞪着他，眼睛里面已经蓄了不少泪水，达米安喘着气笑起来，转身拉住杰森身下的珠串，把那串珠子强行扯出来。于是杰森尖叫着哭出来。达米安需要这个，他听见杰森不断地抽泣，最后射在他胸前。  
“舔干净就放了你。”  
达米安拍了拍他俘虏的脸。但是他知道杰森不会去舔。

【不义米x战俘桶，依旧有二设，勉强和上一篇有点关系】  
“达米安，容我提醒你，超人不会允许你在自己的宅邸里面做违法的勾当。”  
达米安扬了扬眉毛:“红罗宾不够堵住小超人的嘴吗？”  
“超人已经对你很宽容了，你私自关押了红头罩，还一直在虐待他。”钢骨叹了口气，“但是如果你愿意和他结婚的话，超人可以既往不咎，把你做的那些事情对外宣布为婚姻中的床笫情趣。”  
“他想要参加婚礼吗？”达米安问。  
“我想他只要看到婚礼的证据就足够了。”  
“他会看到他想要的东西。”  
达米安这么说完之后就直接回到杰森身边。  
大红鸟的屁股下面是一摊润滑，甜腻腻的草莓味儿糊在他大腿之间，有几颗半融化了的琼脂卵也躺在床上。这是达米安能找到的最有意思的玩具，那些卵是微糖的果冻，可以拿来做食草动物的点心。  
达米安伸手戳了戳泥泞不堪的下体，里面的玩具应该都已经化成水流出来了，也许还有几颗果冻卵没有完全融化，等着杰森用力挤出来。  
“喜欢下蛋吗，大红鸟？”  
他拽着杰森的腿，用一块布在他湿滑的下体胡乱地擦了擦。  
“我觉得你会是个好爸爸。”  
杰森用舌头把嘴里的布推出来，干燥的嘴唇上有小小的裂口，他对着达米安发出嘶哑的叫声，又开始谩骂，带着哭腔，歇斯底里，像极了疯狗。  
达米安不情愿，这条狗是不应该有任何名分的，这是他的狗，一只宠物。但是因为氪星人的公关问题，他不得不娶这样一个会咬人的下贱东西。这对他来说简直是羞辱，但是他没办法，他得跟杰森一起穿上礼服，到一个体面的祭台上，找个祭司来宣布他们的婚姻关系。  
当然这恶心的婚礼越快结束，他能越早回到之前的游戏里面，他需要杰森哭给他看，他试了很多次，无论是自慰还是找漂亮的情人，都没办法让他勃起。  
于是他把买来的那件白色婚纱往一脸恐慌的杰森身上套。后者毫不意外地挣扎，两团胸肌裹在白色的礼服里面，袖子也扯坏了。达米安不得不把他重新捆起来，让人把那件破损的婚纱直接在杰森身上缝合起来。  
“表现好一点”达米安给他戴上几乎看不到他的脸的厚重头纱，“说不定父亲会来参加婚礼，别让他失望。”杰森听见这话之后眼睛红了，像是要哭，不过更多的是愤怒，于是达米安接着说，“父亲这回也不来救你。”杰森忽然静止下来，呆呆地看着达米安，脸上多了点恐慌，达米安趁机扑上去，把麻醉面罩按在他被扇得青肿的脸上，杰森在昏睡之前伸出手疯狂地抓他，指甲沿着达米安的颈部挠到前胸的盔甲上，撕裂了，流出血。达米安摸了摸自己脖子上流血不止的抓痕，觉得自己也许把他刺激得太过头了。  
杰森的双腿被绑在裙子里面，达米安打算声称他在“战争”中断了腿，但是那两条结实的长腿隔着裙子也狠狠地踢了达米安一脚。  
这该死的狗。  
婚礼中的杰森因为药物昏迷呆滞，样子竟然有点可爱，但是达米安对着这样的小兔子可硬不起来，他需要暴力，他需要婚礼初夜的强暴和杰森崩溃的哭泣。  
他掀开杰森的面纱，趁着药效还在，把自己疲软的阴茎塞进杰森流着口水的嘴里，他知道杰森随时都会恢复直觉，意识飘荡在半梦半醒的状态。等杰森完全清醒过来，他会记得自己是怎么含着达米安的性器，流着口水舔他。  
达米安觉得时间差不多了，把性器抽出来，扇了杰森一巴掌，后者发出窒息一般的噪音，几秒钟之后，达米安还没反应过来，他忽然跳起来，穿着那件华丽的婚纱，掐住了他新婚丈夫的脖子。  
达米安揍了他一拳，有血慢慢渗出来，在白色的婚纱上印出一点点红色，之前的小伤口破了。那对胸肌上的乳头因为疼痛毫无廉耻地立起来，在薄薄的丝绸上顶出轮廓。  
达米安揪住杰森的裙子下摆把他拽倒，又用那块巨大的裙摆把杰森整个上半身都罩起来，像是用袋子套住一只猫咪。杰森慌乱地挣扎，指甲抓挠布料的斯斯声听起来让人脊背发痒。但是达米安只是掰着他的腿，逼着杰森侧过身体，就直接扶着自己的阴茎进入他。这个姿势让新娘的体腔变得非常紧，他的新娘被闷住，窒息，因为疼痛和恐慌惨叫。  
达米安头皮发麻。湿润不洁的体腔让他兴奋，过分紧致的触感也让他疼痛。但是他不在乎，过了一会儿杰森不再挣扎，达米安拔出来，把裙摆扯下来，看着杰森闭着眼睛昏死在他们沾了血，铺了蕾丝的婚床上，他们双腿下面还有杰森之前“生出来”的果冻卵。  
达米安对着那张扭曲着的脸自慰，精液撒在婚纱上。  
过一会儿杰森会醒过来，对着他再一次尖叫，拳打脚踢。但是这条小野狗已经是他的合法丈夫了，他可以为所欲为，比如先把杰森的眼睛挖出来做成标本。

【不义米x桶，和上文联系不紧密，有翅桶暗示】

杰森看见那件蓝色的夜翼制服时明显变了脸色。他脸上流露出的那种炽热渴望和求助解脱简直让达米安都心碎了，这简直更美味了，达米安走近了一些，让他的战俘看清楚自己的脸。  
“我以为比起蓝色你更喜欢红色。”  
那条疯狗被假阴茎封住的喉咙里面发出了一阵痛苦的呻吟。“夜翼死了你记得吗？”达米安无不恶意地重复了一遍他的过错，他的心脏都揪紧了，但是他真的需要这个，他把杰森关了太久，殴打和谩骂不能让杰森崩溃着哭出来，或者是尽全力挣扎，他需要点更刺激的，比如穿着夜翼的制服羞辱他。  
不…如果夜翼还活着，现在躺在他床上的人应该是漂亮的格雷森，而不是这条只会咬人，甚至连发情都不懂的狗。  
他气恼地踢了杰森一脚，意外发现被折磨得过分的杰森原本瘦削的屁股竟然长了一点肥肉上去，他的大腿和屁股显得柔软了一些，也许是达米安每天往他肚子里面塞那些圆滚滚的甜味儿蛋的缘故。不管怎么样，达米安是喜欢新变化的，新变化意味着他的性爱游戏不至于永远一成不变，而杰森会因为新游戏变着法地反抗。  
杰森趁着他转身去找那条鞭子的时候爬走了，手脚并用地在地毯上蠕动，两条长腿和青紫的大腿内侧让他看上去格外破碎，束缚衣的下摆有两条固定用的带子，绕过杰森的两条大腿内侧，只让阴茎露和屁股露在外面。  
达米安没有追上去，反正杰森也跑不了，他索性坐下来，看着杰森扭着屁股试图站起来逃跑。  
“小翅膀。”  
达米安学着格雷森的声音呼唤他的禁脔，杰森回过头来，绿眼睛里面充满了泪水。  
他哭了。  
这是唯一一次杰森没有因为达米安的强暴就流出眼泪来。他的嘴被那根巨大的玩具塞满，如果他没有被整个面罩挡住下半张脸的话，他的脸上就只有纯然的悲伤。但是他现在涨红了脸，把自己弄得一团糟。  
达米安硬起来，走过去，把杰森脸上的口枷取下来，抽出那根捅进他喉咙的硅胶玩具。杰森的嘴唇破碎淤青，他的下巴看上去很痛，于是达米安拨开自己留长的头发，去亲吻杰森的嘴唇，可是疯狗就是疯狗——杰森几乎感觉不到疼痛地咬了他，达米安躲得很及时，只被咬破了嘴唇，他摘掉脸上的多米诺面具，杰森嘶吼着，涎水里面有血，他的禁脔尖叫着对他哭，脸色通红，像是这么久以来的爆发一般。  
“我现在就是夜翼。”达米安平静地宣布，他怀疑杰森现在的状态能不能听明白人话。  
但是杰森真的扑上来要咬他，仿佛他第一次被殴打强奸之后的的样子，浑身上下每一颗细胞都对达米安表达恨意。  
这真好。  
达米安扇了杰森一巴掌，那张清秀但是肮脏的脸迅速地转回来，绿眼睛像是狼一样，阴险狡猾而且愤怒，达米安已经不打算用鞭子了，他直接拉下来制服裤子，露出阴茎来。  
“哥哥操过你吗？”  
他抬起脚吧杰森踢翻在地上，从背后抓住他，握着阴茎直接进入疼痛而湿热的身体，他的杰森已经被他玩坏了，本来紧得发痛的肠腔已经变得柔软起来，他在操进去的时候发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声。  
杰森不停挣扎，回头去看他，谩骂，尖声叫喊，他抓着禁脔的头发不许他看，但是杰森不在乎，几乎感觉不到疼痛，把肮脏的脸颊转过来，仿佛在确认操着他的不是格雷森，而是扭曲了的达米安。  
达米安笑起来，因为杰森不断地向前爬行，两条腿不停地往前滑动，达米安允许他走，又忽然把性器撞进他身体。  
杰森哀嚎，说不，不停地拒绝。  
“迪克不要，救救我。”  
他这么说着的时候，达米安射了，高潮持续了很久，杰森则一直在哭，声音嘶哑，鼻涕垂到地毯上。  
然后达米安站起来，拉上制服的拉链，用电击棍狠狠地捅了杰森一下，又慢慢地把那根棍子塞进杰森被使用过的身体里面。  
“你这么喜欢哥哥，让他的大东西陪你玩一会儿。”  
达米安说得恶狠狠，但是他走出去的时候发现自己也在流泪。


	2. 42 父亲的礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非常cult的一篇

达米安没有表现出来，但是迪克知道他很兴奋，他终于到了可以得到父亲的奖励的年纪，迪克看见他的手都在微微发抖，还在颈间擦了那种侵略性很强的香水，但是早餐过后的几个小时，迪克发现他换了衣服，又换了另外一种显得更干净的女性化味道。  
“你在紧张吗？”迪克走过去拍了拍达米安的肩膀，跟他说话，他们心照不宣，迪克明白，达米安因为年纪太小，多少有点年轻男孩都有的奇妙痴情，会对一见钟情的东西非常执着，迪克也经历过这样的时间，但是他之后很快认清了现实，父亲的奖励依旧是父亲的东西，是不能带走享用的。  
达米安摇头，努力地做出一副无所谓的样子。于是迪克笑了笑，对他说，“你很快就会习惯了。”  
父亲会把他叫到那个房间里面，杰森就等在里面，紧绷绷而且严肃，像是在执行命令，完成另外一项蝙蝠侠交给他的任务。迪克说这件事情自从杰森变成红头罩回到哥谭之后就开始了，但是他没告诉达米安的是，他也曾经喜欢上杰森，试着把他带走，但是杰森总是会回到父亲身边，变成一只沉默寡言的小鸟，是父亲的偶尔的“奖励”。  
父亲并不在，于是达米安走进去。他很久没看见杰森露出脸来，大部分时间杰森都戴着头盔，穿着红头罩的制服，全副武装，连手指都不露出来。杰森坐在床边，只穿着一件浴衣，而且他对达米安的出现并不惊讶，父亲已经告诉她这件事了。杰森脱掉了浴衣，而达米安感觉很紧张，他从来不会因为这种事情紧张。杰森比他印象中的样子很年轻，看起来甚至比达米安还要幼龄，杰森的皮肤白，乳晕颜色很浅，几乎看不出来，白花花的一团，严肃地堆在他面前。  
达米安下意识地清了清嗓子，走过去，尽量让自己看起来像个完全意义上的成年人，像他父亲一样板着脸，对着杰森微微颔首。杰森抱着手臂，把自己软绵绵的胸口挤成一个诱人的弧度，于是达米安走过去，慢半拍地对他伸出手，然后把他抱在自己怀里，慢慢地呼出一口气。杰森在他抱着他的的时候，把手伸到了达米安的双腿之间，而后者亲了亲杰森的侧脸。  
“你可以打我，如果你想的话。”杰森说得没什么情感，“我想你快点结束。”  
达米安有点失望，但是杰森摸起来很软，沉甸甸地压在他身上，主动摸他的性器，拉下他的拉链，尽管杰森脸上依旧满是厌恶和冷漠。于是达米安把他抱起来，推到床垫上，床上的皮革并不那么舒适，有点冷，但是更方便擦洗。达米安这么想着，下意识地把自己的性器蹭在杰森身上，年长一些的那个把腿缠在达米安身上，而达米安几乎不能思考。  
这是父亲控制小鸟们的方式，他的小鸟会为了这个认真做事，像是家养的小猎犬一样暗地里竞争，以便得到奖励。杰森几乎把他的脑子都吸干了，达米安没办法把自己的手从杰森身上拿开，他的手陷在杰森柔软的小腹上。杰森在他做过第二次之后开始抗拒，主动用嘴吸他，舔他因为性爱变得酸软的性器。  
“你不喜欢我吗？”达米安抱着他不愿意放手，他能从镜子里面看见杰森的脸，冷冰冰，带着那种红头罩的嘲讽表情，达米安跟着他笑起来，握着他的阴茎想让他再一次硬起来，但是他太用力，杰森不太舒服，紧紧掐着他的手。  
达米安觉得他这样很吸引人。杰森最后好像也没有射出来，但是达米安把脸埋在杰森身上睡着了。  
他在日出之前就醒过来，但是杰森已经走了，他身边的床垫上还有余温，于是他把脸贴上那团温暖的床单，但是达米安只闻到了皮革的味道还有他自己身上的味道。

【接昨天】  
达米安知道在他之后，提姆获得了父亲的奖励，他在训练场上发泄怒气，而红罗宾对此不为所动，甚至不在乎达米安为什么生气，那个冷冰冰的变态——达米安下手很重，最后被迪克一把扯开。而达米安知道提姆是个跟踪狂，他喜欢拍摄罗宾的照片，迷恋他的前任罗宾。   
“你是不是有毛病？”  
提姆站起来，甚至懒得理达米安，靠在栏杆上，捡起自己的水瓶，喝那种白领才会做来喝的混合果汁。迪克先一步意识到达米安在为了什么生气，  
“我觉得我们应该谈谈这件事。”  
达米安抬起眼睛看了看迪克，“没什么好谈的，我只是看他不顺眼。”  
“是吗？”  
迪克挑起来一边的眉毛，达米安动摇了，于是迪克挤到他身边，“我明白你在想什么，你很年轻，所以会对这种东西有点小幻想，但是你不能陷得太深——或者说你没必要陷得那么深，最后受伤的只会是你自己。”  
达米安皱起眉头，在地板上坐了一会儿才从蝙蝠洞里面出去，他想要杰森是他一个人的，这个想法在他脑子里面生根发芽，但是父亲似乎不愿意那么频繁地给予他们奖励。他试着去纠缠杰森，但是后者一如既往地冷漠，甚至会嘲讽他，把他推开，或者在训练场上故意激怒他，把靴子踩在他的脸上。达米安知道杰森非常厉害，母亲曾经训练难过他。如果是母亲的话，只要达米安开口，杰森就会是他的了，但是现在他不得不像条小狗一样流着口水等待交配的机会，这让他愈发烦躁。而杰森在迪克面前会摘下头盔，让迪克搂着他的腰或者肩膀。达米安甚至开始盘算利用父亲把迪克排除在获得奖励的队列里面，比如告诉父亲杰森和迪克正在策划私奔——不过他也只是试着妄想一下，毕竟他没有证据，更何况迪克一直是父亲最喜欢的孩子，可是这只让他更嫉妒迪克，最年长的哥哥总是拥有过多的特权，包括在角落里抱着杰森，隔着衣服对着本来应该作为奖励的东西上下其手。  
而更令他挫败的是，杰森一直对他没什么兴趣。  
但是等他终于搞清楚父亲的奖励到底是怎么运作的时候，他已经把杰森揍得说不出话来，后者流着血，一脸茫然地看着他，蠢兮兮的样子像一只毛绒绒的小动物。杰森在房间里面乱跑，跌跌撞撞地扑倒在门边，紧紧握着门把手，达米安觉得他一定会跑出去，浑身颤抖地躲在父亲身后寻求保护，但是杰森没这么做，门没有锁，但是杰森就像是被封锁在了某种魔法结界里面一样，坐在门边，不再逃跑，等着达米安一步一步地走近他，握住他的脖子，然后把他的脸按在自己的性器上。  
父亲把他训练得太好了，达米安心里竟然涌上来一点点病态的同情，也许相比他兄弟的性和暴力杰森更害怕的是父亲的控制欲和某些达米安不知道的惩罚。  
杰森被他按在他双腿中间，软绵绵地跪着，他很快就射在杰森脸上，而后者似乎被他吓坏了，只是张着嘴，但是达米安甚至没费力把性器捅进杰森流着血的嘴里。他最后拍了拍杰森的脸，看了看那双绿眼睛，还有因为被他扼住喉咙，憋得粉红的脸。  
他松开手的时候，杰森似乎松了一口气，抬起手擦了擦他脸上的精液和血。但是达米安把一只脚踩在杰森身上，把他固定在那里。托着自己的阴茎，闭上眼睛。  
然后他听见杰森的惨叫，那个洁癖在被淋到尿液的一瞬间就疯了一样地弹起来，达米安面无表情地看着杰森被踩在他脚下，为了逃跑扭伤了关节，之后抬起手挡住脸，剧烈地颤抖起来。  
达米安等了一会儿才把脚拿开，杰森不停地发抖，一瞬间达米安以为他会因为这个就这么死在他面前，但是杰森慢慢地站起来，湿淋淋，肮脏而且僵硬，不停地抖着，踮着脚尖走进浴室里面。  
他离开房间的时候杰森还在浴室里面没有出来，但是这之后杰森会明白自己应该像取悦达米安的哥哥那样取悦他。


	3. 42 婚礼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO，奴隶主，3P？大概…伤害身体，生殖崇拜，非普雷向囚禁，年下攻，反派设定。勉强算是non-con。有Brujay暗示

1.  
杰森缩在那间房间的角落里面，他身上没有武器，也没有任何可以帮他逃出去的东西，他脖子上的项圈是皮质的，重得让他几乎没办法把上半身直起来，他脚踝和手上也被铁链锁住，他知道自己现在的境况很糟糕，像个——宠物，或者难听一点，性奴。笼子外面的锁很精致，他需要一些更细的东西才有可能把锁打开，更可况他被捕获之后连勺子都没有拿到手里过，那些穿着暗色袍子的仆人会跪在他身边，用雕花繁复的勺子喂他各种食物。还会牵着他的铁链，带他去沐浴，逼着他在香喷喷的水池里面泡很久。  
但是现在他的脸放在软软的床垫上，丝绸长袍让他感觉有点冷。而且这该死的笼子很小，他只能蜷缩在里面，脚趾百无聊赖地夹着细细的铁杆——也许是合金？两天之前刚刚有人给他磨了指甲，还在上面花了奇怪的花纹，下意识地摩擦指甲上精致的花纹。  
“你好，小狗狗。”  
那个阴森森的声音把他拉回现实，他甚至不清楚到底是现在的境况还是他脑子里面的部分更让他恐惧。杰森呻吟一声，对着那个每次出现都带着几排侍从的小变态——不，他已经是个大变态了。  
“达米安。”他低声说，又在床垫上换了个姿势，铁链不会让他躺得很舒适，但是他睡过更糟糕的床。他再一次闭上眼睛。  
“你快要发情了？”达米安隔着笼子看着他，像是在博物馆扫视展品，或者在动物园观看猛兽。年轻的Alpha伸出手指戳了戳关着他的笼子，“你曾经是母亲的Omega，她从来没标记过你，你们结合过吗？像正常的Alpha和Omega一样？”  
杰森对他哧地笑了一声，“好恶心，如果我是你的话我不会想知道爸爸妈妈做爱的细节的。”  
“你真是一点都不像正常的Omega，但是母亲认为你很特别。”那只手伸到笼子里面，杰森来不及躲，被揉到了头发，那只手摸到他的发际线，轻轻用指尖转了几圈。杰森那里很敏感，忍不住抖了抖，“乖孩子…毛茸茸的，真可爱。”  
“别…别随便碰我。”杰森把手举到头顶，护住自己的短发。  
“我会在婚礼上标记你。”达米安又伸手拍了拍他的脸，后者试着用铁链绞住他的手，但是达米安挡开了，把手抽出来，像只猫咪一样趴在笼子上面，对他笑起来，“你又何必这么抗拒，母亲去世了，你理应属于我，我可以闻到你的味道，像是雨水——我以为你闻起来会更甜腻，廉价一点，你的味道在交媾的时候会有变化吗？”  
“不…达米安。”他抬起眼睛，在心里对自己翻了个白眼，“你又何必非要我…我已经不年轻了，更何况你可以找个漂亮的处子…”这可真是错误言论，但是他别无选择，“你母亲…塔利亚大概也不想你‘继承’这样一个没什么地位的Omega对吧？”高级丝绸像一滩液体一样随着他曲起的腿滑下去，堆在他的小腹上，他把自己挤在床垫上的臀部和双腿都毫无廉耻地裸露出来。杰森都要有挫败感了，无论他怎么做，装作放荡还是死板，达米安都不为所动，只重复着婚礼和生育。杰森不明白这个小奥古到底对继承法有什么误解，他更不明白为什么达米安会因为这种愚蠢的原因对他下手，他已经不算年轻了，粗壮的上半身也让他没有一点Omega的可爱味道，在达米安抓到他之前，他一直在服用抑制剂，把自己装扮成Alpha，更何况他重生之后就变成了个性无能，与其说塔利亚不愿意标记他，不如说他因为没办法从性爱里面给予双方快乐而拒绝了标记。  
但是他依旧有发情期，大概也是可以生育的，达米安把脸贴近他的笼子，微微眯上眼睛，而杰森感觉害怕，几乎发起抖来，一部分是他对于Alpha荷尔蒙下意识地臣服，另外一方面是他确实担心这个变态的小奥古标记他，利用这个关系把他变成刺客联盟里面的一个傀儡。而他也的确要进入发情期了。  
“你是母亲的Omega，即便是出身卑微，她对你的宠幸也能勉强让你配为我的侧室。”  
“你是不是他妈的有病啊！小变态，恋母情节？”杰森的伪装时间结束了，既然达米安没有什么动摇的意思，他也就没必要再装作是个温顺无辜、身份低微的下人了，他飞快地露出他作为街头混混的面目，他撕掉伪装的脸上只有崩溃和愤怒，但是在达米安看来，那张脸上还有疑惑和恐惧。  
“你害怕的样子很可爱，我很喜欢。”达米安认真地说，“但我不喜欢你这么说话，很下贱，如果再这样我会把你的舌头割掉…你是母亲给我留下为数不多的…温暖的东西，我会让你生下一个女孩纪念她。”  
达米安对着他微笑，取下一只手的手套，杰森看见他的手指上戴着塔利亚生前非常喜欢的红宝石，而他什么都说不出来，达米安说得那样理所应当，就好像生下孩子是杰森的义务一样，Omega已经很久都没被这么物化，杰森几乎震惊于达米安会说出这样的话来，老奥古已经把达米安的脑子弄坏了。杰森咬着嘴唇下意识地抓紧自己的长袍，挡住身体。但是达米安似乎没有注意到他的变化。  
“我想在婚礼上用母亲的戒指，不过…”达米安瞥了杰森一眼，“你戴红宝石应该会好看，不过我想给你戴些水晶和猫眼石。你太暴躁，那种东西会比红色更让你显得沉稳。”  
“不…你不能强迫我，会有人来救我的。”  
达米安只是看着他，沉默着等着杰森闭嘴，他脸上的阴影让那双绿眼睛显得更加阴鸷。而杰森在说完这句话之后几乎被自己刺痛了。布鲁斯，救救我。  
“‘主人’。”  
杰森疑惑地扬起一边的眉毛。  
“‘请您不要强迫我，会有人来救我的，主人。’仪式过后，你和我说话要用敬语。”  
达米安最后又摸了摸杰森几乎冻住的身体，才转身：  
“你们把他打扮得体面一些，我希望他在婚礼上看起来显得温婉一点。”  
杰森看见那些站在走廊上的奴隶跪下去，甚至不敢抬起眼睛去看达米安。

2.  
那个婚礼几乎算得上是草率了。杰森假意配合他们，达米安终于点了点头，在“婚礼”前夜把他脖子上的皮质项圈换成了更沉的宝石，他的发情期将近，不再吃东西，体温变得很高。达米安终于露出一点点怜惜神情，不再像对待最低贱的奴隶一样把他关在小笼子里面。  
有个年迈的女人抓着他的手在上面绘制繁复的花纹，这项工作耗时很久，杰森安静地看着那些在他身边忙碌的女人们，她们大部分时间都在说着他听不懂的语言，只有一个琥珀色眼睛的中年人用蹩脚的德语对他说“漂亮的新娘”，她们竟然看起来很开心，把各种长得怪异的岛屿兰花插进花瓶里面。杰森环顾四周，尽管那些侍女和男仆长时间地簇拥着他，给他换衣服，摆弄着他试戴各种珠宝，他现在是自由的，没有碍事的铁链，而那些珠宝和胸针上的金属部分足够他拿来做武器。  
他唯一需要做的就是等待，看达米安的奴隶们光着脚，戴着难得一见的金饰和火山琉璃跑来跑去，最后那些说着远古语言的女人们决定好了，给他穿了一件只有两片薄薄的棉布的长裙，浅色的柔软布料，上面有和他身上彩绘类似的花纹，两边却敞开着，只能遮住性器和臀部的一部分，看起来显得有些不堪。达米安来见他的时候，那些女仆还在帮他戴上缀满金叶子和宝石的腰带。杰森微微举起双手，他觉得自己现在是一棵通了电的圣诞树，稍微动一动身上的珠宝就会叮当作响，而自己身边的一个漂亮的Beta女仆（也许该叫她管家？她穿得比其他人更华丽些），对达米安说了几句话，后者只是微微地笑了笑，  
“她说你的胸脯很适合哺乳，应该在婚礼上露出来，只有胸部不结实的Omega才会把它们遮起来。”达米安尽职尽责地翻译出来，那个女仆看上去依旧愉快而兴奋，橄榄色的脸颊上透出些玫瑰色，还举起了两串小而且亮闪闪的宝石，又迅速地说了些什么，达米安没听清，她又慢慢地重复了一遍。  
“他说你发情了，胸部会涨起来，不能穿孔，所以婚礼上可以把这些夹在乳头上。”达米安伸出手，拿着那串绿色的东西到杰森胸前，又用指节擦蹭一边的乳头。杰森几乎要跳起来。  
不行，你要忍住。他对自己说着，即便是这些奴隶和达米安的对话让他感觉非常诡异，他跟在塔利亚身边的时候也没见过这样古怪的婚礼习俗。于是他装出发情期潮热虚弱的样子，昏昏沉沉地抬起眼睛，看着达米安脸上那些浅色的混了银粉的彩绘花纹。那双绿眼睛望着他，里面有属于Alpha与生俱来对Omega的占有欲，于是他故意把自己的胸口往达米安的手上送，跌跌撞撞。  
“我觉得冷。”杰森低声说着，他眼里闪过一丝迟疑，他其实并不确定达米安会买账，甚至觉得达米安会戳破他的伪装。很可惜——那些在大城市里面做律师和医生的Beta都怎么说得来着，Alpha们都是精虫上脑的蠢蛋——达米安在杰森陷入潮热之后，似乎也放松了警惕，伸出手轻轻握住杰森因为发情变得鼓胀坚硬的胸乳。  
“那是因为你太热了。”  
达米安这么说的时候，那两个拿着剪刀和针线帮他改制衣服的女仆便拿来一件深色的丝绸外套披在杰森身上，那件外套的布料和褶皱繁复，除了深色的刺绣之外还有两个宽大的口袋。杰森眼疾手快地顺走了一个女仆别在腰间的剪刀，藏在衣服下面。  
达米安把他拉近自己，低头吸嗅Omega发情的味道。  
“你闻起来简直像一场雷雨。”  
他扣着杰森的脸，让Omega颈部的腺体露出来，又用手指摸上去，隔着细碎的珠子和金饰，“他们想要你留下来，你的味道像雨水，会给他们带来丰沛的降水。”杰森什么都没说，微微眯着眼睛，手指在衣服下面描摹那把锋利的剪刀。  
不，他不会愚蠢到现在动手的，而达米安也必然不会在任何古怪仪式之前对他动手。于是他闭上眼睛，把头上的全部重量都压在达米安的手掌上。  
他听见达米安对着那些女仆说了些什么，那些女人们又开始忙碌起来。  
“休息吧，给明天的仪式留点体力。”  
如果是在别的时候，杰森会觉得这样的Alpha简直该死的可爱，在结婚前夜温柔地打招呼，选配饰，几乎有点浪漫主义的味道。如果他不是被迫的话，他很愿意瘫在一个身上满是异族彩绘的健壮Alpha身上，用点菠萝味的润滑剂解决生理问题，但现在这个长得和布鲁斯几乎一模一样的Alpha是个变态的奥古，把他当做是母亲的遗物一样摆弄，说不定还打算拿他做些别的事情。  
达米安离开之后，有个看起来很年轻的女仆给他倒了些类似石榴汁的饮品，几乎是逼着他喝掉了一杯，紧接着又有人簇拥上来，轻轻扶着他的身体，帮他梳理本来就不长的头发，又小心翼翼地剃除他身上的毛发。  
他紧紧攥着藏在手里的剪刀，他开始困得难受，刚才给他倒果汁的小女仆伸出手捂住了他的眼睛，说着一些像是安慰的话，哄着他闭上眼睛睡过去。杰森感觉到坐在床上的女仆开始给他扇扇子，还把香薰挂在大床周围。杰森在半梦半醒间提醒自己不要随便喝下那些看起来像果汁一样的东西。  
而明天的婚礼，只要有机会，他就可以用这把小小的剪刀，敲开这座海岛皇宫的大门，跑到岸边去找一艘小船，飘得越远越好，如果迪克他们正好在搜寻他，那么他获救的几率就会非常大。

我们家桶终于跑了！【？？？】以及我觉得我写得很矫情。

3.  
第二天早上的时候，他花了很长时间才从他躺着的床垫上爬起来。杰森下意识地摸藏在自己衣服下面的剪刀。他感觉自己已经被身上那些饰品已经在身上压出各种各样的痕迹了，他坐起来的时候才忽然发现他已经完全发情了，他开始感觉自己的双腿之间变得黏腻，有滑腻的液体流出来。他不能控制这个，他已经很多年没有过这种经历了，几乎慌张地夹紧腿。  
总有机会逃跑的。他对自己说。  
那些漂亮的侍女终于只留下他，杰森爬到床边，看见几个拿着花的侍女还在忙着些什么。有一个脚上戴着很多金属环的侍女走过来用德语问他：“清洗？”  
杰森花了一点时间才猜到她可能想问他要不要去浴室。然后他点了点头，为什么不呢？他跟上去，稳住自己的身体，石面的地板很冷，他握着手掌里面的剪刀，闪进那间几乎算得上是巨大的浴室。那个侍女跟着他一起走进去，他把手伸进浸着花瓣的水里，又闪进卫生间的隔间。他本想挑个更晚一些的时候再溜走，但是…时机刚好，如果再晚他的身体恐怕会吃不消。他解掉自己身上的配饰，留在地上，又脱掉身上的外套。那些繁复的珠宝在地板上发出清脆的响声，而杰森躲在门边，那个跟着他过来的侍女微微探身来查看的时候，他用手勒住Beta少女的颈部，只是轻轻切断她的氧气——他不会杀掉这个女孩的，只是…他需要借她的衣服一用。  
杰森换上了侍女的深色衣服，把帽兜扣在脑袋上——如果这件衣服再大一些会更好，他就可以完美混在这些侍女或者奴隶之间了。但是他身上的彩绘没办法遮掩，擦洗了一下，竟然也没能洗掉。他只能把手藏在袖子里面，飞快地翻越长廊，跳进宫殿——或者神庙后面的树丛里面。他不能伪装太久，毕竟他听不懂这座小岛上通用的语言，更何况只要附近有Omega或者Alpha他就很容易暴露，被他弄得昏过去的女孩也可能受罚。他抬头看了看太阳的方位，钻进了树林。

达米安没有他自己想象中的愤怒，毕竟杰森——他的Omega逃跑是意料之中的事情。而他也不介意再一次把杰森抓回来，一个发情的Omega，躲在他小岛的树林里面，挣扎求生，达米安竟然隐隐觉得有点兴奋，他召唤了歌利亚，从地板上拿起杰森脱掉的衣服，递给人蝠嗅了嗅，后者飞快地从祭台飞上天空。现在天气正好，只要杰森离开树林，歌利亚就会发现他。  
“继续准备我的婚礼，”达米安吩咐惴惴不安的女管家，“他在发情，跑不远。”  
达米安握紧拳头，精疲力竭的Omega会更加温顺，他小时候听说婚礼结束之后，贵族家庭会把Omega新娘放到府邸里面，玩一会儿类似躲猫猫的游戏，精疲力竭的Omega会被吓坏，却因为恐惧更加依赖他的Alpha。达米安可以接受这个，他可以把杰森的逃跑当做是婚礼之前的余兴节目，不过如果杰森真的逃出小岛，漂流到海面上呼救可能就变得危险了，父亲有可能为了把杰森留在身边，抢先标记母亲留给他Omega，或者更糟糕的情况是杰森被路过的船只捕获，那些下等人会把手放在他的Omega身上。  
达米安因为这个念头攥紧了杰森扔下来的珠串，那些穿在一起的金属和碎宝石还带着杰森发情期雨水的味道。他愈发地愤怒，想钻进树林里面寻着杰森的味道抓到他，然后把他带回来之后好好教给他规矩。

杰森躲在树林里面，他除了需要辨明方向之外，还需要仔细回忆之前他被带来的时候，直升机和汽艇都停放在什么地方，如果他能找到飞行器的话最好，但是有渔船也足够了。他躲在树丛后面，这座小岛的植被不算茂密，他没办法长时间躲在树林里面，但是现在出去走在沙滩上又很容易被发现，更何况他身上的武器只有一把剪刀，再加上发情期拖累的身体，他只想爬到树上去睡一会儿。  
杰森赤脚踩在树林里面，小腿和脚掌上都被划出细小的伤口，但是他不那么介意，只是缓慢地找了一棵隐蔽的大树，慢慢爬上去，等正午时间过去再逃跑。而在他向上爬的时候忽然有一阵巨大的风吹下来，一道红色的影子低低地略过树梢——达米安养的怪物。他在树上用力地拉紧身上的袍子，那只巨大的动物似乎发觉到了他的气息，一直在树林上空盘旋，却拿不准具体位置。于是杰森咒骂着，从树上滑下来，继续往树林边缘的方向走去——是的，那样或许要冒着被发现的危险，但是总比一动不动地等着被抓住要好一些。  
接近黄昏的时候，杰森终于逃出了那片树林，还给自己做了一把十字弓，但是他精疲力竭，他猜自己的身体一定是滚烫的，而那些黏腻的润滑，也因为空虚到抽痛的体腔不断地流出来，杰森只能让自己快点走，转移注意力，才不至于把手伸进自己的体腔里面缓解那种古怪的感觉，他需要…他需要性爱，无论谁都可以——不，他需要找到交通工具，然后离开这个该死的奴隶制社会，他忽然好想念迪克，他想要那个年长些的Omega给他点建议，或者给他点爱抚——更重要的是抑制剂。  
小蓝鸟，救救我，我不想变成什么人的Omega。  
他敏捷地从一块礁石后面跑出来，躲过搜寻他的巨大人蝠的红色影子——至少小码头上有一艘小小的汽艇可以随时让他跳上去开走。他来不及想太多，甚至没有想过即便是他逃到了附近的海面上，歌利亚也可以轻易地把他抓回来。只可惜现实比计划得还要残酷，他已经不需要想那么远了，达米安就站在码头前面——他和布鲁斯的身形那么像，有一瞬间杰森甚至想哭着扑上去，问他是不是迪克和罗伊也一起来救他了。但是那个绿眼睛的Alpha走近他，阴沉的荷尔蒙压得他喘不过气来。  
“你想去哪里，我的新娘？”  
几只毛茸茸的猛兽围了上来，还有一些明显更强壮的Beta仆人靠近他。杰森甚至来不及挣扎就被他们举起来，像是一只将死的动物。他们把他带回那间宫殿，一路上依旧摆满各种模样诡异的兰花和逐渐被女仆们点亮的篝火。  
“我没想到你能躲这么久，你这么有精神，我想我可以期待晚一点的标记了”  
杰森又一次被绑住，这一次是铁链。她们甚至找来一个口枷绑在他脸上。那些女仆把他按在浴室里面擦洗，又给他受伤的脚掌和小腿缠上绷带。  
她们给他穿上过分华丽的长外套，挡住铁链，戴上沉重的头饰和项链，最后才给他戴上面纱。达米安捉住他的手臂，把他疲惫的身体往祭台拖行，  
“准备好了吗，我的新娘？祭司已经等了我们一整天了。”  
达米安又一次掀开杰森的面纱，用手掌扣住他的脸，连同那个口枷一起，又用拇指抹掉杰森眼角的泪水：“我真希望你婚后永远这么温顺。”  
杰森只能隐约看见脚下的路，但是他的视线愈发模糊，他只能听见有人在用他听不懂的语言说话，达米安把他绑在一起的双手拽出来，为他戴上了戒指。随后他便被簇拥着——几乎是被拖行着，走过了长长的走廊，他听见沉重的大门打开，而他被扔上了一张床。  
就是这样了。杰森几乎僵硬了，他不知道自己还能怎么做，他需要打开铁链，但是他真的好累，他需要性…还想喝水。但是他只能倒在面纱下面，蠕动着，用绑在一起的双手去摸索一切针状物，好解开身上的束缚。

ABO不是你情我愿的肉真的非常难写…我以后再也不为难自己了。  
4.  
达米安走进来的时候，杰森已经把手上的束缚解开了，掀起厚重的面纱，把口枷扔在地上。杰森对自己色情的样子毫无自知，粗声喘气，嘴唇肿胀，手里攥着已经微微弯曲了的金属别针。他戒备地盯着走进来的达米安，如果可以的话他一定会毫不犹豫地把拳头砸上Alpha的脸。  
“你是母亲留给我的Omega，你对我来说很珍贵，”达米安慢慢走近他，只解开了领口的扣子，让自己的气味腺露出来，“嘘——让我照顾你。”  
杰森因为Alpha的荷尔蒙恍惚了一下，攥紧的手上的别针，达米安靠近他，把他手上的凶器拿走，又小心地踢开了身边的铁链，然后把缠在他身上的面纱整理好，摘了下来，  
“看，我在这儿找到一只小鸟。”达米安坐在他身边，沿着他头饰的边缘把手垂到杰森的肩膀，“我记得我住在父亲身边的时候，迪克在发情期会肌肉酸痛，但是我那时候什么都不懂…你肩膀疼吗？”他就势把手指滑向杰森的颈椎，用指关节轻轻按压骨头周围僵硬的肌肉，杰森不再那么抗拒，也许是因为过度疲惫，又或许是达米安忽然转变的态度，或者是因为达米安提到了另外一个年长一些的Omega，让杰森下意识地放下了戒备。达米安继续用手按摩杰森的肩膀，后者明显放松下来，于是他把杰森的脸按向他的肩膀，“呼吸。”他从杰森的长袍边缘把拇指伸进去，在皮肤上画着圈，精疲力竭的Omega把脸埋在他颈间呼吸，手指抓住了他的上衣，似乎忘记了他几个小时之前还在这个小岛上逃亡，又因为可怕的婚礼哭泣。  
他把手伸进杰森的衣服里面，“舒服么？”他的手继续按压着，故意区别于挑逗，像是抚摸他饲养的猎犬，轻柔的滑动只会让它们打冷战。杰森的眼神愈发迷离，达米安几乎不费任何力气就把他放在床单上变成柔软的一滩。  
“我要把你的腿解开了。”达米安摸了摸杰森额头上的碎发，微微地潮湿，他闻起来像雨水，更像是把雨水带进了他们的卧室。杰森的双腿重获自由之后似乎忽然清醒过来，在床上用手肘撑着，四肢并用地后退，“不，达米安，别标记我。”他张开的双腿之间留下一条黏腻光亮的痕迹，像是蜗牛在月光下留下的痕迹，“你可以做一切你想要的，但是别标记我，我可以嫁给你，可以给你性，但是——”  
他那样慌乱，因为布料的刺激就绞紧脚趾，达米安轻轻按着他饱满的大腿，戴着戒指，画着彩绘的手指爬进他两腿之间，在那片黏腻里面乱搅，漫无目的地抚摸，不急于撸动性器，也不着急探进后穴。但是杰森颤抖着说不出话来。  
“转过身去。”达米安退开一点，并不管杰森说什么，同时把之前摸进袍子里面的手指伸出来，张开虎口，吮吸他手指上沾满的黏腻，“转过去，别怕，转过去。”  
杰森感觉达米安轻轻伏在他身后，甚至没有压下来，只是轻轻蹭了蹭他的侧脸，然后用一种令杰森迷惑的声音在他耳边说话，  
“杰森，让我照顾你。”  
达米安压低声音，带上些懒散的鼻音，杰森几乎迷惑地回头，那就像是——布鲁斯。不是蝙蝠侠，只是布鲁斯，作为监护人的布鲁斯，摘掉头盔的布鲁斯，会赖床吃甜食的布鲁斯。  
达米安有先天优势，不是吗？他的声音更清脆一点，但是故意压低之后和布鲁斯一模一样。达米安感觉到杰森的慌乱，年长Omega的耳朵因为这个声音变红了，急切地想要扭头看他。但是达米安按住他的头，把装满莎士比亚和暴力的头颅按在自己手心里面，让他把下巴抵在柔软的床单和靠垫上。  
“嘘——躺回去，我爱你，我的新娘。”  
达米安抚摸他的头发，用手指按摩头皮，从后面解开新娘的礼服，厚重的礼服从杰森的肩胛骨滑下来，杰森的背沟很漂亮，上面布满伤痕，拉萨路泉水治愈了他身上的一部分烧伤，但是显然在那之后，红头罩并不那么爱惜他的身体。  
杰森在达米安抓住他的腰的时候，难耐地弓起了背。达米安舔了舔杰森的蝴蝶骨，两片漂亮的骨骼几乎要刺破皮肤飞出来，杰森的身体愈发滚烫，臀部只因为轻微的触碰就痉挛着吐出粘液，“放松…杰森。”达米安用性器轻微地摩擦湿润如泥沼的臀缝，他的新娘已经因为Alpha的荷尔蒙发出细碎的呻吟（不过也许那只是因为‘布鲁斯’声音的蛊惑？）  
达米安扶着性器缓慢地进入，湿滑滚烫，而且相当紧致，杰森又想回头看他，但是达米安依旧用鼻子拱着杰森的颈窝，似乎在安抚他标记不会发生。他等了一会儿，才伸手握住杰森的腰，慢慢地整个进入到Omega的生殖腔里面。达米安喊出来，只是进入湿热的内里就让他头皮发麻，他的手指甚至抓不住杰森湿滑的皮肤，他并不是个熟练的Alpha，在这之前他甚至没有尝试过与任何Omega之前的性爱，但是他知道如何操作，这是本能，而他善于学习。  
这是母亲的Omega，是他的前辈，如果他一直留在父亲身边的话，杰森也会成为他的导师。达米安想到这里的时候几乎得意起来，这样优秀的战士成为了他的新娘，还会为他留下一个名叫塔利亚的女孩。达米安缓缓地动了动腰，让杰森跪起来，方便他进出。他伸手抱住杰森，一只手按在饱满的胸部，另一只压在湿漉漉的小腹上固定。他们交媾的样子像是发情的猫，趴在地上，抬起臀部，缓缓地、黏腻地摩擦舔舐。杰森紧紧地夹着他，无意识地低声叫着，头发又湿又乱。达米安在这时候不知道从何下手，他想要加快速度在杰森身体里面成结，又想亲吻他，咬他滚烫的耳朵，或者压低声音用另一个Alpha的声线蛊惑他把气味腺露出来。  
他按在杰森小腹上的手向下移动，长长的手指圈住湿滑敏感的阴茎，托起囊袋摆弄它，下半身的动作也粗暴了很多，他们不断地撞上杰森精瘦的臀部，带出过分湿润黏腻的声音。而杰森随着他的动作不断地夹紧他，拱起后背，达米安甚至没反应过来发生了什么，杰森就把头埋进手臂里面，因为高潮整个身体都软了下去。而达米安因为那一阵疯狂的收缩，感觉自己的结就要涨开了，他不断地撞进杰森湿热的内部，亲吻Omega的颈间，在成结的瞬间下意识地咬上去。达米安闭上眼睛，他的呼吸里面全部都是杰森的味道，而他的新娘因为标记在他怀里剧烈挣扎，他在高潮的时候甚至睁不开眼睛，只能紧紧抱着他的新娘，把牙齿切进气味腺里面。他昏昏沉沉地想，他再不想要别的什么了，他只要他可爱的Omega在身边就行了。  
杰森哀嚎的声音被闷在床单和枕头里面，他的声音像是某种会出现在雨林里面的猛禽，Alpha的结开始消退的时候，他颤抖着从达米安怀里爬出去，用手按住那个深深的咬痕，达米安舔了舔他自己的虎牙，因为性爱声音嘶哑，“回来，我的新娘。”他抓住杰森的脚踝，“你需要我。”而捂住伤口的Omega似乎因为达米安的声音迷惑不解，深绿色的眼睛盯着Alpha。达米安把他拉近怀里，湿润敏感的臀瓣压上达米安的大腿，后者伸手拿来水罐，递给脱水的Omega，后者双手捧着容器，仰起头喝水。达米安揉捏他新娘漂亮的胸乳，又把脸埋进他刚刚留下的咬痕。  
“是的杰森，”他再一次压低声音，“现在你没有那么在乎你的Alpha是谁了，对不对？”


	4. 42 音乐家+替代品

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 42，我就想写个强X普雷。落魄爵士乐乐手桶，黑帮二当家达米安，恋母情结，强X，不是性无能…胜似性无能（？）  
> 替代品梗。

杰森知道，达米安为了保持清醒不经常喝酒，酒量也并不好。但是现在达米安醉醺醺的，只穿着衬衣和长裤，袖扣不知所踪，他手臂上那些来自古埃及的文身全都露出来，没有一点斯文儒雅的味道。颧骨上透出些病态的红色来。杰森趴在地板上，他被扔进后备箱里面的时候受了伤，肩膀被达米安的那些“安保人员”拽得脱臼，又被强硬地推回原位。  
“我对你很失望。”达米安手指中间夹着酒瓶，摇晃着里面的酒精，另外一只手里拿着装了冰的杯子，他喝醉酒之后显得异常恐怖，但是杰森觉得达米安没理由这么做，毕竟杰森有他自己的自由，而且…而且杰森真的出了名，卖了专辑的话，站在达米安的店里唱歌也能帮他拉来更多的客人。  
“你不过是我从阴沟里面捞出来的小野猫。”达米安接着说下去，又走到杰森跟前，弯腰用冰冷的杯子碰了碰歌手的额头，“你那时候被人骗到酒吧里面卖屁股，是谁把你带回家，让你在舞台上唱歌？嗯？杰森…”达米安忽然把他手里的酒瓶子杂碎在大理石地台上，玻璃和酒精飞溅，站在角落里面的几个打手也只是抬了抬脚，避开那些玻璃碴。杰森这时候才开始害怕。  
达米安开始对他动手动脚，用两根手指戳弄他的头发，又轻轻拍他的脸。  
“不…”杰森躲开达米安的触碰，“不，我只想有我自己的生活。”

杰森在第一次碰到达米安的时候确实跌落到了人生的谷底，他已经交不起房租了，没什么人喜欢唱爵士乐的白人小男孩，只有那些不怀好意的油腻中年人会对他伸出手，问他想不想喝一杯。杰森多少有点愤世嫉俗，如果他长得再甜美一点，或者愿意加入一个乐队的话，是不至于落到这个地步的。  
“如果你真想先挨过这段时间的话，我倒是有个可以打零工的活儿给你。”杰森的一个朋友抽着烟就把他带去了一家同性恋酒吧，“你肯定是不能跳舞了，那都是专业的舞者…你看，那是文森特，他正在为了医学院攒学费——至于你，可以先去端盘子，穿得紧一点，我们的顾客给小费很大方。”  
不过他的朋友骗了他，恐怕也是被人骗。

“达米安…别过来。”  
他的金主终于露出愈发狰狞的面目，  
“我给你提个醒，杰森，我们第一次见面的时候就跟这差不错。”他握着达米安的喉咙，把他拉到自己怀里，“他们说你会唱歌，还是个又凶又野的雏儿。”  
“这就是你一直想要的？”杰森挣扎着，“你这个变态，我那么相信你…我那么——”  
“不，杰森，我带你去画展，给你漂亮衣服，让你在我的店里唱歌，送给你整个藏书馆…唔，只是因为我想这么做，但是现在我只想操你。”  
杰森感觉到浓重的酒气喷在他脸上，达米安的皮肤滚烫，手伸进他的衣服里面，但是杰森不停地挣动，达米安揪着他的衣襟，杰森几乎悬在地板上面，被他用衣服拎着。  
“嘘——别闹了，我在想你从我身边逃跑是不是因为我有什么东西没满足你。”  
杰森摔在坚硬的地板上，抓到一切能让他拿在手里的东西，往达米安脸上扔，他甚至抓起来一只落地灯，“滚开，你不能这样，这是犯罪。”但是达米安打了他一巴掌，地板上一片狼藉，破碎尖锐的各种碎片非常危险，达米安带着文身的粗糙皮肤擦过杰森的脸和裸露的胸膛。  
“犯罪，”达米安笑起来，“你现在想说这个？卖淫也是犯罪，杰森，我们是同谋，只是那时候我想跟你玩你喜欢的柏拉图小游戏，但是现在我不想了。”

“你多大了…天，他们居然把你放进来。”  
“这问题应该我问你…过来坐一会儿，我以为我要的年纪更大。”  
漂亮的混血男孩对着他招手，杰森走过去，把酒放在包厢的桌子上的时候，那个男孩忽然拉住他，又借着这个姿势抱住他的腰，杰森一瞬间竟然以为达米安在抱着他哭泣，但是那个绿眼睛的小变态抬起眼睛来的时候，杰森发现他在笑，“他们给你穿得像娼妓一样…你能穿上我拿来的衣服吗？”  
“等等，小弟弟，你是不是找错人了？我只是个端盘子的…”杰森把那个小东西一把推开，后退了两步。  
“别生气…”达米安挤出一个微笑，“我不应该那么说你，过来给我讲个故事。”

“可我是被迫的。”杰森在大理石地板上爬行，把茶几上所有东西都扫到地板上，但是达米安揪住他的头发。  
“也许吧，然后我扮演了拯救你的英雄——现在咱们玩点别的。”他把杰森拎起来，这次他们两个身上的衬衫都变得破破烂烂的了，达米安脸上也显出淤青来了，“来吧，我的金丝雀，反抗我，你应该吃点苦头了。”  
达米安似乎真的被他弄得越来越兴奋，拽住他受伤的手臂，扯掉他身上的衣服，抱着他的腰往一张还完好地站立着的沙发上走去。杰森疯狂地打达米安，像动物一样哀嚎。  
“我的小鸟…我觉得我已经给了你足够的自由，甚至没阻止你交朋友，连你的那个家教跟你暧昧不清我都不在乎，你只要给我唱歌，偶尔——”达米安捏住了杰森的脸颊，挤进他双腿之间，“偶尔陪我玩一会儿…你连这点时间都不愿意给我吗？”  
杰森不再试图和他讲话，只是挣扎，疯狂地推搡达米安，喉咙里面发出精疲力竭又绝望的声音。  
“我们可以这么玩一整个晚上，但是我还是会得到我应得的。”达米安握着杰森的腿把他钉在自己身下。这件事和性无关，只有权力炫耀，还夹杂着些古怪的迷恋。达米安没有硬起来。用一瓶被打碎了的润肤油和羽毛球拍手柄强暴了杰森。杰森知道达米安更喜欢温柔顺从的性爱，但是这个是纯粹的羞辱和恐吓。他浑身都在疼痛，几乎叫不出声音来。  
“那个经纪人，要带你逃跑的那个小子，之后也不一定会捧红你，说不定只是因为你挡了他手下另外一个艺人的路，和你签约之后就再也不许你出来演出，最后你又得过上之前的日子。”达米安这么说着，毛巾擦着手上的润肤油和杰森的一点点血。“你总让我想到父亲的情人…他有教养，又甜美，最后还是离开父亲去了别的城市，父亲有很多情人，我最喜欢他…你和他有点像…我以为你会乖乖留在我身边。”他停顿了一会儿，又跪下来，把紧绷绷的杰森抱在怀里，“抱抱我。”他命令道，“是的，用你的手抱住我的肩膀，然后给我一个晚安吻。”  
杰森因为疼痛咬紧牙齿，又被突如其来的命令弄得晕头转向，“什么？”他脸上一片空白，下意识地搂住达米安的肩背，而达米安吻住他，又掐住了他的脖子。  
“你好可爱，杰森。”达米安看起来才更像是个喘不过气来的人，“可爱到我想要伤害你，把你关在笼子里面，我——这段时间我对你有其他的打算。”  
达米安最终松开了手，让杰森躺在冰冷的大理石上。


	5. 42 极短 当你是朋友

“我为你们两个骄傲。”迪克把达米安拉进怀里，用力地拍了拍他的肩膀，“你们现在能好好相处我真的好高兴。”  
但是达米安看上去没什么反应，脸上依旧挂着很别扭的神色，迪克放开他，最后也只拍了拍达米安的肩膀，这个曾经的小朋友已经长得相当高了，而且看起来越来越像他父亲，但是迪克没说出来，毕竟达米安会因为这样的评论生气。迪克知道杰森本质温柔，达米安一定会被他整洁清爽的样子吸引，就像是阿尔弗雷德经常称赞他的那样，杰森如果愿意的话会变得很温柔，他记得上一次把达米安托付给杰森之后，他们玩得很好，挤在一起看着电影睡着的样子像是两只小猫，杰森在冰箱里面塞了不少自制食物，第二天早上他们一起坐在餐桌前面，达米安头发没有擦干，一口一口地吃着杰森做的牛肉汉堡，然后抢走了迪克的那份，杰森穿着围裙睡眼惺忪，上衣都没有穿，站在水槽前面清洗点心用的材料。  
他们的关系变得越来越亲密，迪克知道他们两个经常一起玩棒球，有的时候杰森会回来陪达米安玩体感游戏，然后一起睡在地毯上，第二天被狗舔醒。但是迪克没有想到达米安会对杰森产生朋友以上的感情。达米安抱着手臂找上杰森的时候，后者只是低声地哦了一句就结束了问候，然后从冰箱里拿出一个冷冻披萨，还有一只腌好的鸡，一起塞进烤箱里面。  
杰森转身的时候，达米安从后面抱住了他，不像小男孩玩闹似的抱住脖子，而是把整个上半身都贴在杰森背上，双手环住了杰森的腰和胸口。杰森不耐烦地用手肘戳了戳达米安，  
“不要闹了，我很累，你自己找点片子看吧，我要睡觉，不能陪你。”  
“我喜欢你。”达米安把脸埋进杰森肩胛之间，深深地呼吸，像猫一样蹭他，“你好软，和我在一起吧。”杰森用手抠着达米安紧紧抓着他的手，把他甩开。  
“别开玩笑了，滚开，我不会上当的。”杰森依旧没把达米安放在眼里，就像打发一只缠人的流浪猫一样，喂食、抚摸，最后说再见。达米安把他放开，等他转身作势要揍达米安的时候才动手把他放倒。  
“你都不能保护好自己，我喜欢你，和我结婚，我会让你住在宫殿里面。”  
杰森的腿非常有力，达米安几乎压不住他，  
“放开我。”杰森挣扎得并不那么剧烈，大概是因为对方是达米安，年轻的那个开始沾沾自喜，他想杰森大概还是有点喜欢他的，于是他亲吻了杰森的额头。  
杰森的头撞在了地板上，达米安停顿了一下，于是杰森趁机把他推开，对他伸出手。  
“好了，今天到此为止，我会和你爸爸谈谈这件事的。”  
达米安几乎冷笑了一声，杰森不寒而栗，他下意识地想跑，但是他真的动起来的时候，达米安已经抢先一步扑上来，“你总是说起父亲，你有点恋父情结吧？所以你也喜欢我吧？”  
“达米安，我以为你愿意和我成为朋友，别把这个毁掉。”  
“很多情人也是朋友。”  
他轻轻舔上杰森的耳朵，然后咬上去，  
“你会后悔的。”杰森大声威胁，他知道自己不应该对这个小东西放松警惕，毕竟他是刺客联盟的继承人，强势而且任性，“我会让你后悔的。”  
“不会的，你会爱上我，你是那种到处和别人说自己被弟弟强奸了的人吗？有谁会相信你？”  
杰森开始挣扎，光裸的手臂在地板上摩擦发出吱吱的声音，  
“如果是恶魔之子的话，他们会相信的。”  
“我本来想温柔地对你，”达米安忽然从背后拿出一只电击枪，“你既然这么说，我会让你明白的，我真的好喜欢你，无论如何都——”  
杰森几乎来不及叫出声就昏过去。等他醒过来的时候，房间里面全部都是烤鸡的味道，达米安把他绑在一张手扶椅上，塞住他的嘴，坐在他对面，用叉子狠狠地切着那只肚子里面塞了不少料的鸡。  
杰森发出一点点声音，他很想吐，而且被电击的腹部一直很疼。达米安走过来揪住他的头发亲吻他。轻轻舔了舔他因为口塞张开的嘴唇。然后是眼睛和眉骨。杰森多少有点害怕，达米安扔下叉子的响声让他浑身发颤，  
“准备好和我做爱了吗，我的小情人。”  
杰森在达米安手里用力地拒绝，但是年轻的那一个用手抓住了杰森柔软的胸部。


	6. 42 模特-其他设定

那辆车就停在街角，杰森掏出几个硬币，又把手塞进外套口袋里面，等着他的热狗挤好芥末酱。他回头看去，那辆黑色的劳斯莱斯保养得很好，杰森不知道他得罪了什么人。  
于是他拿了热狗往那辆车去，他弯下身，那辆车驾驶位的车窗摇下来，露出一双浅色的绿眼睛，一个橄榄色皮肤的小孩，看起来还没成年的模样，车里飘出暖气，杰森眯起眼睛。  
“你跟着我做什么？”  
他手上粘着的黄芥末粘到了车窗上，他是故意的。  
“我是个画家。”那个小东西趾高气昂地对着他扬起下巴，又从口袋里面掏出一张名片，“你长了张男模脸，有兴趣做模特吗？”  
“谢谢…呃，但是我有正经工作，我的工作很忙。”  
“切。”那个小东西把窗户又摇下来一点，露出整张脸，杰森感觉那张脸他在什么地方见过，“你可以来看看再决定，说不定比你在修理厂干的偷鸡摸狗的勾当要赚得多。”  
这个小东西在跟踪他，杰森不知道他到底想干什么。  
“名片背面写着我的地址，工作日晚上9点之后再来，周末早上8点之后可以上门。”  
鬼使神差，杰森接过了名片，那个小东西忽然抓住了他的手，而杰森注意到他手指上戴着的一枚显得略大的图章戒指，“穿轻便些的衣服来，如果面试让我满意的话，我会给你高于市价三倍的工资。”  
那个小东西放了手，眼睛里面有不属于他那个年龄的世故和高傲。但是杰森不得不承认他被吸引了，名片背面的地址是用钢笔写上去的，字母像是用极尖锐的钢笔写上去的，有重重的压痕，杰森背对吹来的冷风，把名片收进口袋，咬了一大口热狗，狼吞虎咽。  
那个趾高气昂的小婊子叫达米安·韦恩。  
杰森喜欢尖尖的东西，在刺破皮肤之前收回来，有种诡异的性感。  
所以杰森因为好奇换了T恤和牛仔裤，去了名片上的地址，他开着一辆车灯有点问题的二手车去拿那个鸟不生蛋的郊区别墅，他认得这个地方，是哥谭首富的一处宅院，那个花花公子喜欢在这个地方举办晚会，而不是在他自己的府邸，杰森大概知道那个绿眼睛小怪物是什么东西了，他听说花花公子有个神秘的继承人，姓韦恩，所以大概不算是私生子。  
他一直开着车到了车库，又等在了巨大的起居室，茶几上摆着点心，精致小巧的马卡龙和一些切成方形的软糖。他瞪着那些颜色诱人的小东西，也许盯了太久，以至于他没注意到那个小东西走进来。  
“你饿了？”达米安走进来，穿着骑马装，甩着马鞭走进来，在杰森身边站定，“吃点东西，我要带你去画室。”  
杰森伸出手，捏了一块马卡龙塞进嘴里，杏仁味的小饼干，在他嘴里咯吱咯吱。  
“再吃一块。”  
达米安下了命令。而杰森感觉奇妙的欲望在自己身体里面膨胀。  
他伸出手，抓了一小块蛋糕塞进嘴里，把两腮撑起来，他知道达米安在盯着他看，但是达米安没有任何动作。他知道他不是来做模特的，而他好奇这个混血的小东西可以做到什么程度。  
“走。”达米安转过身，手里还攥着鞭子，杰森刚刚反应过来，这个小少爷使唤他的样子像是在挑选一只牲畜。他跟着达米安，上了楼梯，厚厚的地毯带走了所有的脚步声，杰森没有四处张望，只盯着达米安看，但是后者真的把他带到了一间画室，透明的玻璃和充足的光源，还有浓重的松节油味道。  
杰森把外套脱掉，放在地板上，达米安则走到门后给自己戴上了围裙。  
“把你的衣服全部脱掉。”  
杰森楞了一下，“你没说过是裸体模特。”  
达米安走到他身边，伸手揪了他的衬衫领子，“而且要你摆出个比较费体力的姿势。”他停顿一下，手放在了杰森腰间，“我希望物有所值，当然你现在不愿意的话可以走。”  
但是杰森受了蛊惑，他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，开始解开自己的衬衫扣子，随后是靴子，最后才是他皱巴巴的工装裤。他用手指勾着自己内裤边缘，达米安对着他点了点头。于是他把内裤也拉下来，放在他的裤子上面。  
“趴在椅子上。”杰森没有动作，于是达米安加了一句，“请背对画架趴下。”  
那有点诡异，而杰森感觉羞耻，他开始困惑，不知道自己到底为什么而来，达米安年龄太小，杰森多少觉得他有点不可靠，但他还是照做了，达米安似乎远离了他，坐在了画架后面，杰森趴在凳子上的时候回头去看他，达米安认真而且安静地打量他，目光在他瘦削的屁股和饱满的私处流连。  
“我通过面试了？”  
杰森试着跟他说话，但是达米安没有理他，只是拿出一把刀，长长的，精致而且锋利，闪着蓝光。他用那把刀把铅笔削尖，地上出现了几片木屑，而杰森看着他的动作，吞了吞口水。铅笔在画布上摩擦，沙沙作响。但是更多的时候，达米安在盯着杰森看，另外一些时候，杰森听见皮革摩擦的声音，咯吱咯吱，达米安在折磨他手里的马鞭。  
杰森再一次回头，越过自己的肩膀去看达米安，后者站在画架旁边，盯着他看。  
“我能休息一会儿吗？”  
这不是个无礼要求，至少杰森这么认为，而他的雇主，那个看起来甚至没有成年的异域男孩，忽然快步走过来，杰森还没反应过来，鞭子就落到了他身上。  
“等等？”杰森没有尖叫，震惊过后，他声音发颤地质问，“这是怎么回事？”  
达米安没有回答他，只是继续打下去，杰森双手抓紧凳子的腿，那没有他想象得疼，只是——只是羞耻，但是他意外很兴奋，于是他不再说话，闭上嘴，只在鞭子落下来的时候发出闷哼。  
然后空气安静了一小会儿，达米安转身回去继续作画，这一次持续时间很久，杰森感觉自己的背在灼烧，他花了一点时间才让自己的手松开紧紧攥着的凳子腿。达米安再一次走过来的时候，杰森绷紧了身体，他听见自己的心跳在耳边跳动。但是达米安伸手摸了他的背，然后那双手滑到下面，停留在他的腰窝，紧接着——  
“不，”杰森这么说着，“不行。”他猛地站起来，但是因为趴了太久，头晕目眩。  
那个漂亮的小东西却再一次打了他，这个长得像古波斯人一样的男孩站起来，像是证明杰森错了一样，扇了他一巴掌，又把杰森推倒在地上，那件花花绿绿的围裙上面的油画颜料蹭到了杰森身上。  
“这是艺术创作的一部分。”达米安终于开口，“你不讨厌这样。”  
杰森摇头否认，但是达米安又扇了他一巴掌。  
“去把我的刀拿过来。”  
他从杰森身上离开，站起来，手里攥着鞭子，杰森几乎站不起来，他不停地拒绝，但是他想要继续。于是他试着站起来，但是达米安毫不意外地用鞭子抽他，他几乎整个人倒在松节油味道的地板上，  
“爬过去，用嘴。”  
于是杰森照做了，达米安跟着他，杰森不知道他是不是在盯着自己垂在双腿之间的囊袋看，他兴奋不已但是本能感到恐惧。于是他慢慢爬到那柄刀前面的时候，迟疑了一下，把脸沉下去，侧过头准备咬起来的时候，用手抓起那柄刀，站起来对着达米安，“我不做了，小崽子。”他后退着，靠近自己堆着衣服的地方，而达米安甚至没有表现出一点点不安，只是看着他，像是看着一只拒绝剪指甲的猫咪一样。  
“把刀放下。”达米安靠近他，“你想要这个，你好奇我能给你什么，但是现在我还没用最有趣的部分招待你。”  
“不。”杰森紧紧盯着达米安的动作，警惕地盯着他看，“这太过火了。”他的余光扫过达米安围裙上褐色的斑点，吞了吞口水，不知道这个小变态的地下室里面有没有藏着什么人的尸体，但是杰森没有把这个可怕的念头说出来。  
于是达米安后退一点，坐在杰森之前趴着的凳子上，把马鞭扔到一边。  
“好吧，那你走吧。”  
绿眼睛的小东西抬起眼睛看他，摇了摇头，“我以为你会喜欢。”  
杰森飞快地套上裤子和外套，抱起剩下的衣服往外走，  
“对不起，小东西，你吓到我了。”  
杰森小声说，但是他走到门口的时候尖叫着倒下去，那个小崽子拿着电击枪捅在他身上。  
“你该叫我‘爸爸’。”  
杰森眨着眼睛，看见达米安再一次蹲下来，举起了那只电击枪，对着他微微一笑，  
“你没有家人，朋友也很少，如果你消失了，他们会找一找，但是警方不会在意你这样的一个小渣滓。”于是他又电击了一次，“快点，我以后就是你的‘爸爸’。”  
杰森大声地喘息，而达米安伸手到他的嘴边去，扒开他的牙齿，“——你能说话吗？”  
没有回应。  
达米安站起来挫败地对着杰森踢了一脚，引出一声低哑的呻吟。  
“很漂亮。”  
杰森听见一个温柔的声音冒出来。  
“你自己抓到的吗？”  
“这是我的模特！”达米安回应，“不要跟父亲说，他会把他带回蝙蝠洞，这是我先找到的！”  
杰森不敢呼吸，他不知道自己惹上了怎样的麻烦。

【END】


	7. 42 猫&奴隶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短打，咬人，逃跑，X奴隶

达米安亲吻了杰森的眼睛，他的小猫站在床头上看着这一切，杰森被打折了一条腿之后变得温顺起来——不过这是达米安一厢情愿的想法，如果他冷静下来的话，他会发现杰森已经濒临疯狂，这个东西总是在哭，嘴唇干燥，鼻尖和眼睛红肿，但是他会忽然疯狂地挣扎，用牙咬，用指甲抓，用他能抓到的一切东西来反抗，包括那根拴住他的铁链。  
他坐下来，半躺着，把女奴递给他的食碗接过来，他的阿尔菲非常听话地跳下来，在他脚下绕着圈，喵喵叫，于是他就把小的那晚猫粮放在地板上，  
“杰森。”  
达米安抓着杰森脖子后面的项圈把他从床上拎下去，又把另外一个碗放在地板上。  
“吃光之后就给你水喝。”  
这是极具诱惑力的咒语，杰森已经不再打翻食物，达米安花了将近半年的时间才让他相信不会有人来救他，父亲有了其他男孩，第二任罗宾已经长眠于地下。虽然事实是，父亲怀疑过他，但是他矢口否认，毕竟父亲不那么喜欢杰森，这给了他把杰森关在刺客联盟里面的理由。  
杰森伸手从碗里挑无花果塞进嘴里，留下半生的鱼肉和蛋黄，又吃掉了混着果仁的面包，就抬起头盯着达米安看，阿尔菲还在吃自己碗里的猫粮，随后跳到杰森怀里，嗅了嗅他碗里的鱼肉，伸出爪子去抓。“别给他吃放了盐的肉。”达米安指了指他的猫，一个女奴就走过去抱走了阿尔菲，“把碗里的东西吃光，别浪费我的时间。”  
杰森绿色的瞳孔放大，尤其是那只瞎了的眼睛，那只绿色的猫眼几乎整颗都变成了黑色。达米安抽出鞭子，弯折了一下，皮革摩擦发出咯吱咯吱的声音。但是他告诉自己要耐心，单纯饿着他比长期饲养要困难得多，他捏起一块鱼肉，戳到杰森嘴边，后者竟然乖乖张了嘴，伸出舌头，包裹住他的手指。他的小母猫竟然学会了撒娇——“你——啊！”  
达米安站起来握住自己流血的手，女奴跑过来，她们拿来了绷带和急救药物。而杰森安静地笑起来，舔着自己齿缝和嘴角的血迹。又若无其事地捡起那块粘了血的鱼肉，塞进嘴里狠狠咀嚼。  
达米安几乎等不及伤口包扎起来，只等缝合缠绕之后就抓起鞭子冲向杰森，打在杰森的肩膀上，又把他踢倒在地上，对着那对穿了环的乳头打下去。杰森肆无忌惮地尖叫，只换来对着腹部的一次殴打。  
这只养不熟的下贱野狗。  
达米安用脚踩着杰森肿起来的乳头，但是杰森只是抓住他的小腿，又张开嘴去咬他，但是达米安把他踢开了。于是杰森趁机爬起来，晃动着他缀满金饰和小宝石的腰胯，一阵乱响，往房间的另外一边跑去。因为他被带出来用餐，项圈就没有连上铁链，所以他一直跑下去，一瘸一拐，带着新鲜疼痛的鞭痕，还有身上缀着的漂亮装饰一路狂奔。  
“你以为你能跑到哪去？”达米安并不追他，“这个国家都是我的！”  
最后杰森是被达米安养的猎犬找到的，那些巨大而且忠心耿耿的动物流着口水，不停地张开嘴去咬杰森身上的装饰，又因为他身上猫咪的味道兴奋地狂吠。杰森再一次被达米安抓着项圈拎出来的时候似乎恢复了冷静，缩在角落里面瑟瑟发抖，双手捂住脸，露出肋骨侧面蝙蝠标记的烙印。  
达米安把他弄到床上去，这个皮肤惨白，身上装饰因为猎犬的啃咬变得零落的东西依旧捂着自己的眼睛，达米安用他包扎好的那只手去摸杰森肋侧的烙印，“你爱父亲，但是他不喜欢你，如果你把给父亲的迷恋分给我一点，你会好过很多。”  
“你只喜欢打我。”杰森把脸从自己的手指里面抬起来，他并没有哭，那只猫眼在烛光里面闪闪发亮，“你不打我没办法硬起来，你这个可悲的变态。”  
达米安对着他笑了笑，靠上了床铺上的靠垫，故意压低声音，“杰森，到爸爸这里来。”  
那只小贱狗忽然睁大眼睛从他的掌心里面抬起头来，盯着达米安看，后者摸了摸自己长出来的胡茬，他的脸和父亲长得很像，可惜遗传了母亲的漂亮肤色。杰森低低地叫了一声，脸上的惊喜变成了愤怒，抓起他摸到的一颗石榴就对着达米安扔过去，那只可怜的熟透了的水果杂碎在地上，撒了一地亮晶晶的石榴籽。  
“坏——孩子，杰森。”达米安揪着杰森乳环中间连着的链子，逼着他爬到自己双腿之间，“你喜欢把我当成是父亲对不对，小婊子，即使我打你也无所谓？”


	8. 黑面具x桶 鸠占鹊巢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大量粗口

杰森用叉子对着盘子里面的食物乱插。  
他们之间隔着桌子的长边，无花果和生火腿在烛光下面熠熠生辉。罗曼在他对面叹了口气，  
“真是没教养。”  
于是杰森伸出手指抓了盘子里面的龙虾，把手指和食物一起放进嘴里，吮吸手指的时候，脸颊都陷下去了，他舔着自己的拇指，“不错。”  
罗曼晃着手里的酒杯，站起来走到红头罩面前，把杯子里面剩下的红酒全部倒在他头上。杰森慢慢抬起眼睛来，轻轻抓了一把自己的前发，把那些红色的液体甩掉。他眼睛里面写满了“去死吧，老东西。”这样的话，但是抬起眼睛的年轻男人什么都没说，再一次把蘸了红酒的手指送进嘴里，深深地吮吸，收缩双颊，松开的时候发出了啵的一声。他就是故意的，带着调戏和招惹的意味。他深知罗曼不会把他怎么样，那个硬不起来的老东西只会在剁掉什么人的手指头之后，趁着肾上腺素还在的时候冲到杰森身边把那根看起来像小男孩的性器一样的东西放到杰森脸上蹭蹭，勉勉强强算是射出来。  
杰森眯着眼睛，他有的时候也觉得这个老东西有点烦，这么慢慢陪着他玩年龄差游戏实在是容易腻烦。他半夜站在哥谭肮脏的楼顶上，蹲在角落里面抽烟，看着下面两拨黑帮打得不亦乐乎。如果不是穿着蓝色衣服的大屁股婊子和那个小控制狂在中间插一脚的话，下面那两拨傻呵呵的东西现在肯定已经变成血肉模糊的一大片了，第二天警察来看现场的时候得派一整组的法医加上实习生把柏油马路上的肠子和脑组织用小铲子一点点地装进塑料袋和小盒子里面带走。  
他低下头盯着夜翼的屁股看了一小会儿，想念那个婊子随时随地发情的、好歹能硬起来的性器。结果小蝙蝠先看见他了，伸手对着他一指，紧接着就是蝙蝠标插在他脸下面一点的墙壁上。那只小蝙蝠像只没长大的小傻猫一样，把他当成激光笔一样追着跑，杰森想骂他，但是那有什么用呢，骂他也解决不了问题，唯一可行的办法就是向老蝙蝠告状，说这个小玩意晚上不睡觉，出来乱搞，但是鉴于老蝙蝠就是个半夜穿着紧身衣出来乱搞的东西，他儿子这个德行也不是什么奇怪的事情了。  
于是杰森选择了逃跑，跑回罗曼豪宅里面，像个被养着的金丝雀一样，只不过他是个没屁股，挂着两把枪，又重又壮的金丝雀。他的靴子把光可鉴人的地板踩出几个带着灰的鞋印，罗曼不在上面，肯定在地下室爽着，实话实说，杰森不是很能理解他那种爱好，毕竟他不是个性无能，随便哪个公狗腰的东西对着他的耳朵吹吹气，他要是在状态的话用不了一会儿就能脸红心跳地硬起来。于是他走到地下室，推开门进去。  
墙上挂着个人，嘴角被止血钳拉开，嘴唇皱起来，因为里面的牙齿被黑面具拔了一半出来，他进去的时候，正好又是一阵模糊不清的惨叫，紧接着是一颗牙齿，啪地掉在地上。杰森怀疑黑面具要是开家诊所给成年人拔智齿的话一定赚得比当黑社会多，毕竟实践经验比不少牙医要多，妙手回春。被折磨得要死的那个身份不明的东西又发出了一阵意味不明的呻吟，干呕，然后嘴里流出一大团黏糊糊的深红色液体。显然罗曼只是为了爽这么干的，而且他居然还穿着一套圣罗兰的炭黑色西装做这个，杰森摇头，不知道洗衣店的人要怎么办才能把那上面的血弄掉，怪恶心的。  
杰森从鼻子里面发出哼的一声，反正这个戴面具的老东西早晚要被他捏死在手里，现在他只要骗倒罗曼的信任就足够了，罗曼这个婊里婊气，小心眼的性无能…杰森在他转过脸的时候，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，双腿交叠，像个30岁的成熟少妇一样屁股下沉，浑身散发猫科动物的荷尔蒙。无论是不是性无能，被年轻男孩喜欢都能让中年老男人心花怒放。

。  
杰森也试过对那个和他养父一样大的老男人说点甜言蜜语，但是他实在是缺乏激情，连公事公办的表演欲都像一朵被冻死的小蘑菇一样枯萎坏死。于是他干脆地走了坏男孩的路线，像一只把自己打扮成金丝雀的野猪一样毫无教养地横冲直撞。摘了面具的自卑老东西反而会觉得他的爱发自内心。杰森抓了抓头发，他好像也不太喜欢罗曼面具下面的那张脸，不是伤疤的问题，是那张脸本身的问题，又白又…反正带着点自卑的婊气，这样的脸他很少在一个黑帮分子身上见到，杰森还年轻，他就算是对着深海鱼使劲撸一会儿也能硬起来，就不要说对着一个脚踝长得很好看，穿着定制西装的老男人了，所以这方面不是问题。问题还是在于他怎么控制住自己，不让自己的厌恶表现得那么淋漓尽致。  
他从手边的盒子里面拽出一只没用过的橡胶手套，把它抓在手里，另外一只手拽着它的边缘往后拉，然后松手。啪。  
手套弹到了罗曼的脑袋上，那张面具转过来对着他的时候，下一只手套蓄势待发，然后落到了定制西装的口袋巾上。罗曼戴着面具显得更加愤怒，一副想要发火，又因为虐待人类爽得过头，生不起来气的样子，杰森觉得他这副样子真是太…普通了，给他的反应毫无惊喜可言，但是他还是咯咯咯地笑起来，勉强算是对黑面具的反应捧场，尽职尽责地扮演傻屌金丝雀。  
“罗宾和大蓝鸟搅了我的局。”  
他把一条腿挂在精致的沙发扶手上，抬起脚尖一下一下地踢着罗曼码放整齐的手术器械架子，那个不锈钢架子也闪闪发亮，被他脏兮兮的硬质靴子踢得一阵一阵乱颤，上面平行摆放着的手术刀也往不同的方向乱扭，“想想办法啊，我每天都被那个蓝色的婊子欺负。”  
“我在忙！”罗曼再一次转身，抬起腿，挡开杰森踹着工具架子的脚，却在自己裤子上印了一个月牙形的灰尘印子。  
“我之前也在忙。”杰森这次伸出手，用手指去戳那个硬不起来的东西，“你不解决一下那个大屁股婊子的事情我每天都会来烦你。”  
他抬起眼睛来看了看那个浑身发颤，血肉模糊的东西，挤到罗曼身边，从上衣内兜里面拿出来两张照片，贴在那个玩意的眼前。  
“你看，这个人是你妻子出轨的男人，你不知道吧？”杰森停顿了一下，用手指尖指着照片上男人的脸，“你告诉这位先生你太太藏东西的保险箱在哪里，我们会把这对狗男女扔进海里，活活淹死。”  
杰森就这么结束了罗曼本来遥无尽头的刑讯活动。那个被拔了牙齿的东西嘶吼着说出了罗曼想要的信息。杰森觉得罗曼这样真是掉价，明明有干净高级些的办法让这些小虾米说话，但是那个性无能沉迷虐待别人，显得又脏又傻。  
所以他偶尔会想到布鲁斯，那个更精致可爱的老男人，虽然也多少有点不正常，但是布鲁斯总归是能硬起来的。他想到这里的时候就忽然很像做爱了，随便让什么人摸摸他的身体，或者只是单纯做点接近性爱的事情也可以，他没那么挑剔，于是把自己的腿搭在坐在旁边的罗曼腿上了。  
他像个高中的不良少女一样用不良的方式撒娇，拿自己沉甸甸的大腿像只巨型野生动物一样蹭着罗曼的。  
“唔。”他哼了一声，忽然骑到了那个性无能老头的大腿上，他拽着罗曼的领带，以一种想要操碎罗曼骨盆的力道晃着自己的腰，“摸摸我。”  
他这么说着的时候伸出了舌头，舌尖擦过牙齿，罗曼依旧没有摘掉面具的意思，呼吸在面具后面显得格外粗重，甚至带上了嘶嘶的声音。杰森凑过去，舔了他面具上对应的嘴唇的位置，他知道自己的湿软温度会慢半拍地传到对方身上，更何况这个老东西脸上的伤疤把感觉系统都弄坏了，不知道他能不能感觉到，但是杰森觉得诚意比实际感受要更重要，陷入爱河的老男人多少都有点认知障碍之类似的的毛病。  
不管怎么说，杰森在趴在罗曼另外一套不知道什么牌子的丝绒西装外套上又亲又蹭的时候来了感觉，工装裤里面硬得发紧，内裤把他弄得有点痒，于是他把手伸到下面去解开自己的裤子。罗曼握住他的手臂，帮他解开了裤子，从后面捏着他的臀瓣，虐待狂的手指细长，长时间戴着橡胶手套，被里面的滑石粉弄得又干又涩，还有点皱巴巴的触感，他小时候和一个马戏团杂技演员约会过，是的，就是那个蓝衣服婊子，他的手指摸起来就是这个感觉的。  
但是马戏团小婊子不会用粘了滑石粉的手去戳他的屁股，那双手一般都又暖又滑，带着风骚的中性香水和热带水果味儿的润滑剂，几乎不用用力就能给他一个让他翻白眼的高潮。也许是最早的标准定得太高了，他之后很少和别人这么单纯地获得快感。基本上都是需要点小道具才爽得起来。  
罗曼把他捏得很疼，他咬着牙发出呜呜的声音，罗曼发出愉悦的赞叹，把他掐得更痛，用手指摩擦他湿润的后穴。罗曼似乎有点失望，但是也没再说什么，强硬地把手指挤进去，让杰森一阵一阵地尖叫，像是演技不精湛却过分努力的妓女一样。罗曼的手指在他身体里面乱戳其实没有那么疼，只是他觉得不适，于是他换了个姿势，一把推开罗曼戴着面具的脸，横着趴在罗曼的腿上，让后者把手指重新伸进去。  
他晃着腰臀狠狠地往后撞了一下，却给他赢来一巴掌。其实时间久了，他还是能从这种事情里面获得不少乐趣的，他被一把推倒在地上。又被踩住了肚子，他现在总是跟着罗曼吃法国主厨做的晚餐，体脂率一定比他每天都吃垃圾食品的时候要低很多。  
“操我。”  
他把脸侧过来，抬起眼睛看着罗曼的脸，他抬起脚来轻轻踢着罗曼的小腿，于是罗曼用脚掌缓慢地踩上了杰森的性器，还穿着鞋，从囊袋开始，轻轻踢了一下，然后把上面的阴茎踩在杰森的小腹上。  
“噢——”他这次是真心实意地呻吟出来，用手抚摸着罗曼干瘪坚硬的脚踝，隔着羊毛西裤和半棉混纺的小腿袜，手感很好，凸出的关节在他手心里面触感诡异。  
他就这么射出来了，精液蹭在罗曼干净得让人觉得不舒服的鞋底上。  
他觉得再这么下去自己是会变成恋物癖的。  
但是也没什么不好的。如果他又能爽到，最后又能掐着罗曼的喉咙把他弄死，不是更好。


	9. 【12】戴眼镜的Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自黄昏老师的图

“早上好，杰森。”警官带着一身汗水和不知道什么味道开门闯进来。  
“我要去开店了。”杰森合上书，后退了一点，“晚上见。”  
“等等，宝贝。”那该死的警察伸手拦住他，身上一股快餐和汗水难闻的味道，杰森愈发嫌弃他，更何况这个永远都熬不出头的警察，他推了推眼镜，去收拾桌子上面自己用过的咖啡杯，迪克站起来，从橱柜里面摸出一包早餐脆片，没有泡牛奶，嚼着吃起来，他没洗手，甚至没换衣服就咯吱咯吱地吃起来，还挡在杰森面前。  
“我上了一个月的夜班了，”迪克沾着谷物片渣子的手搭上他的肩膀，“都没怎么见到你。”杰森在那只手摸到他脸之前躲开了。  
“为什么这么冷淡？”迪克拦住他，故意装出那副胡搅蛮缠的样子，但是杰森知道他现在冷静得要命，想个合格的侦探那样，蓝眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，迪克长了一张非常好看的脸，好看到只要他长时间盯着杰森，后者就会忍不住因为脸红别开脸。  
杰森垂下眼睛，继续躲避。  
“我没有。”他大声地驳斥，“你在疑心什么？”  
迪克逼近他，脸上带着又甜又纯的微笑，“你那么年轻，又开了店，每天那么多人往你围裙里面塞名片。”  
“我要去上班了，”杰森不打算理他，“你太累了，脑子不清楚，休息吧。”  
但是迪克把他拉回来，用脏兮兮的手捏住了杰森的手臂，“你还是小朋友呢，”警官轻松地把他揽进怀里，“我害怕你被坏人骗走。”那双手伸进了杰森的衣服里面。杰森并不明白为什么迪克总是吃醋，拿他的手机看聊天记录，不动声色地检查他衣服上的味道，还总是让他警局的兄弟到咖啡店附近巡逻。  
但是迪克很清楚他是诱拐了刚刚成年的杰森私奔，还结了婚，父亲气得要死，但是不得不给他们花了钱租房子，买咖啡店，偶尔让人来游说杰森去继续上学。但是看现在的状况，杰森很快就会动摇，回到父亲身边，然后按照父亲的意思去念个艺术专业，一直学到博士。父亲一直想要个搞艺术的孩子，把图书馆和画廊都装点起来，但是迪克在这之前就连哄带骗地把还穿着学校制服的杰森带走了，他那时候在警校最后一年，已经开始实习，和别人合租一间公寓。  
杰森只背了一个双肩背，里面装了几本书和内裤就抱着迪克的腰私奔了，对于小孩子来说，没有什么比这个更浪漫了，但是迪克年龄见长，长时间地执勤，和搭档在酒吧里面喝酒，又醉醺醺地回家，私奔的故事就变得不那么浪漫了。  
杰森开始抗拒迪克的亲吻和性爱，迪克偶尔会动粗，杰森只生气，不哭，也不闹起来，半推半就之后就淫荡地享受，迪克甚至怀疑杰森喜欢他这样，像是玩强奸游戏。  
所以这次也是一样，迪克把他的帽子挂起来，直接从后面抱住了杰森。  
“晚一点没关系的。”迪克在他耳边这么说，“你不是喜欢制服吗？”  
但是杰森推开他，双手挡住了迪克的脸，后者有点沮丧，但是被他推了之后反而把杰森揪住，去脱他的衣服。  
“乖孩子，就一会儿，好久没做了，上次是什么时候呢？”  
“我不要。”杰森挣扎得很凶，他脸上架着的那副眼镜歪在脸上，但是迪克开始吻他的耳朵，又把手伸到他双腿之间。打扮停当，看起来像个刻板的小学究的杰森扭动着身体，不停挣扎，迪克解开小朋友的裤子，直接把他按在厨房的料理台上，那副小屁股也没什么肉，露在外面的时候像个没有性吸引力的小孩，杰森开始骂他，骂得非常难听，从精虫上脑的条子，到脑子里面只有屎的花瓶，迪克用手掌扇他的小屁股，几乎要被盆骨坚硬的边缘弄伤手，他找不到润滑剂，但是他身上的钱包里面有两个套子，于是他把跪下来给杰森舔了一会儿，他的小朋友并不那么配合，三番五次地想推开他逃跑，最后还是被他舔得双腿发软，双手被迪克捏着，趴在料理台上哭着骂他。迪克摸出包在铝膜里面的套子，用手指沾了点润滑粗糙地扩张几次就把阴茎插进去。  
杰森叫得很厉害，迪克摸他的头发，安抚他，又圈着他柔软下垂的阴茎抚弄，但是杰森从始至终没有一点配合的意思，迪克也有点烦了，揪着他的头发吓唬他，“你要是再不乖的话我就把你抓起来，和那些变态鸡奸犯关在一起，三天之后再去找你。”他等不及杰森回答，只捂住小朋友的嘴，射在紧窄的屁股里面，杰森的眼镜被他扫到地板上，揪着迪克脖子上挂着的警徽，那根金属链陷进了哥哥的皮肤里面。  
迪克趴了一小会儿才从杰森身上移开。但是他的小朋友转过身就慢慢滑坐到地上，在迪克累得几乎要睡着的时候忽然安静地哭起来。  
“哦，天，小翅膀，我弄疼你了？”  
他爬过去，制服上衣还敞开着，杰森一把把他推开，“我会告诉爸爸的。”  
迪克沉默了一会儿，脸上浮现出一个疲惫但是极其自信的笑，“爸爸不会相信你的，你连高中都没毕业，还和老男人一起逃家，现在的工作都是爸爸施舍的，爸爸会对你很失望的。”他把杰森的眼镜捡起来，又给流泪的杰森戴上去，“现在你去上班吧。”  
实习警官叹了口气，把自己阴茎上套着的套子揪下来，打了个结，扔到了杰森脚下。  
杰森动了动，用手去擦眼泪。迪克良心发现一般地爬过去，把他的小朋友抱在怀里，拍他的背。  
“不要哭啦，老板，你要去开店…我陪你一起去？我先给你洗洗眼镜？”  
迪克笑起来，他知道父亲几乎每周都会来找杰森，但是他不会让他们见面的。


	10. 【12】戴眼镜的Jay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 来自黄昏老师的图

“早上好，杰森。”警官带着一身汗水和不知道什么味道开门闯进来。  
“我要去开店了。”杰森合上书，后退了一点，“晚上见。”  
“等等，宝贝。”那该死的警察伸手拦住他，身上一股快餐和汗水难闻的味道，杰森愈发嫌弃他，更何况这个永远都熬不出头的警察，他推了推眼镜，去收拾桌子上面自己用过的咖啡杯，迪克站起来，从橱柜里面摸出一包早餐脆片，没有泡牛奶，嚼着吃起来，他没洗手，甚至没换衣服就咯吱咯吱地吃起来，还挡在杰森面前。  
“我上了一个月的夜班了，”迪克沾着谷物片渣子的手搭上他的肩膀，“都没怎么见到你。”杰森在那只手摸到他脸之前躲开了。  
“为什么这么冷淡？”迪克拦住他，故意装出那副胡搅蛮缠的样子，但是杰森知道他现在冷静得要命，想个合格的侦探那样，蓝眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，迪克长了一张非常好看的脸，好看到只要他长时间盯着杰森，后者就会忍不住因为脸红别开脸。  
杰森垂下眼睛，继续躲避。  
“我没有。”他大声地驳斥，“你在疑心什么？”  
迪克逼近他，脸上带着又甜又纯的微笑，“你那么年轻，又开了店，每天那么多人往你围裙里面塞名片。”  
“我要去上班了，”杰森不打算理他，“你太累了，脑子不清楚，休息吧。”  
但是迪克把他拉回来，用脏兮兮的手捏住了杰森的手臂，“你还是小朋友呢，”警官轻松地把他揽进怀里，“我害怕你被坏人骗走。”那双手伸进了杰森的衣服里面。杰森并不明白为什么迪克总是吃醋，拿他的手机看聊天记录，不动声色地检查他衣服上的味道，还总是让他警局的兄弟到咖啡店附近巡逻。  
但是迪克很清楚他是诱拐了刚刚成年的杰森私奔，还结了婚，父亲气得要死，但是不得不给他们花了钱租房子，买咖啡店，偶尔让人来游说杰森去继续上学。但是看现在的状况，杰森很快就会动摇，回到父亲身边，然后按照父亲的意思去念个艺术专业，一直学到博士。父亲一直想要个搞艺术的孩子，把图书馆和画廊都装点起来，但是迪克在这之前就连哄带骗地把还穿着学校制服的杰森带走了，他那时候在警校最后一年，已经开始实习，和别人合租一间公寓。  
杰森只背了一个双肩背，里面装了几本书和内裤就抱着迪克的腰私奔了，对于小孩子来说，没有什么比这个更浪漫了，但是迪克年龄见长，长时间地执勤，和搭档在酒吧里面喝酒，又醉醺醺地回家，私奔的故事就变得不那么浪漫了。  
杰森开始抗拒迪克的亲吻和性爱，迪克偶尔会动粗，杰森只生气，不哭，也不闹起来，半推半就之后就淫荡地享受，迪克甚至怀疑杰森喜欢他这样，像是玩强奸游戏。  
所以这次也是一样，迪克把他的帽子挂起来，直接从后面抱住了杰森。  
“晚一点没关系的。”迪克在他耳边这么说，“你不是喜欢制服吗？”  
但是杰森推开他，双手挡住了迪克的脸，后者有点沮丧，但是被他推了之后反而把杰森揪住，去脱他的衣服。  
“乖孩子，就一会儿，好久没做了，上次是什么时候呢？”  
“我不要。”杰森挣扎得很凶，他脸上架着的那副眼镜歪在脸上，但是迪克开始吻他的耳朵，又把手伸到他双腿之间。打扮停当，看起来像个刻板的小学究的杰森扭动着身体，不停挣扎，迪克解开小朋友的裤子，直接把他按在厨房的料理台上，那副小屁股也没什么肉，露在外面的时候像个没有性吸引力的小孩，杰森开始骂他，骂得非常难听，从精虫上脑的条子，到脑子里面只有屎的花瓶，迪克用手掌扇他的小屁股，几乎要被盆骨坚硬的边缘弄伤手，他找不到润滑剂，但是他身上的钱包里面有两个套子，于是他把跪下来给杰森舔了一会儿，他的小朋友并不那么配合，三番五次地想推开他逃跑，最后还是被他舔得双腿发软，双手被迪克捏着，趴在料理台上哭着骂他。迪克摸出包在铝膜里面的套子，用手指沾了点润滑粗糙地扩张几次就把阴茎插进去。  
杰森叫得很厉害，迪克摸他的头发，安抚他，又圈着他柔软下垂的阴茎抚弄，但是杰森从始至终没有一点配合的意思，迪克也有点烦了，揪着他的头发吓唬他，“你要是再不乖的话我就把你抓起来，和那些变态鸡奸犯关在一起，三天之后再去找你。”他等不及杰森回答，只捂住小朋友的嘴，射在紧窄的屁股里面，杰森的眼镜被他扫到地板上，揪着迪克脖子上挂着的警徽，那根金属链陷进了哥哥的皮肤里面。  
迪克趴了一小会儿才从杰森身上移开。但是他的小朋友转过身就慢慢滑坐到地上，在迪克累得几乎要睡着的时候忽然安静地哭起来。  
“哦，天，小翅膀，我弄疼你了？”  
他爬过去，制服上衣还敞开着，杰森一把把他推开，“我会告诉爸爸的。”  
迪克沉默了一会儿，脸上浮现出一个疲惫但是极其自信的笑，“爸爸不会相信你的，你连高中都没毕业，还和老男人一起逃家，现在的工作都是爸爸施舍的，爸爸会对你很失望的。”他把杰森的眼镜捡起来，又给流泪的杰森戴上去，“现在你去上班吧。”  
实习警官叹了口气，把自己阴茎上套着的套子揪下来，打了个结，扔到了杰森脚下。  
杰森动了动，用手去擦眼泪。迪克良心发现一般地爬过去，把他的小朋友抱在怀里，拍他的背。  
“不要哭啦，老板，你要去开店…我陪你一起去？我先给你洗洗眼镜？”  
迪克笑起来，他知道父亲几乎每周都会来找杰森，但是他不会让他们见面的。


	11. 42+好像还有点41的内容

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 其实我也不太记得了，那时候我真的是亩产一万八

“母亲送了我一个礼物。”  
达米安抱着手臂，走到那双赤裸的长腿之间，  
“她一直相信你是只自由的小鸟，你不属于父亲，不应该属于任何人。但是我觉得你喜欢住在笼子里，你从父亲身边逃走，最后发现还是父亲的笼子最好。”  
他低头去看靠在墙角，脖子上戴着项圈的杰森，原本的红头罩看起来没什么精神，一只眼睛在流血，像是完全没在听达米安说话一样垂着头。  
“你觉得我的笼子不好？”他勾起脚，把杰森的脸抬起来，“这只眼睛还有救吗？”  
杰森不说话，似乎把自己封闭起来，整个人的思绪飘去了别处。  
杰森安静下来的时候像一只兔子，脸上露出食草动物的愚蠢，达米安抽了他一巴掌，没什么用处，于是他换了电击棍，杰森勉强清醒过来，眨了一下眼睛就疼得尖叫起来。  
“我得把这只眼珠挖出来。”那个长大了的孩子蹲下来，用手捏住了杰森的脸，“如果你不逃跑的话，我不会控制不住力道的。”  
杰森疼得没办法集中注意力，于是达米安叫人来先给他处理伤口。那个看起来医生模样的人给他打了镇定剂，杰森昏昏沉沉，什么都不说，达米安看着他肿胀的乳头，转身去找母亲送他的礼物——一个绿眼睛的男孩，是个漂亮而且训练有素的性奴，尖下巴显得很精致，懂规矩，一直乖乖地趴跪在地板上，不过他可能只是被杰森的模样吓坏了。  
达米安坐下来，对着那个年轻男孩招了招手，那个小东西就乖乖地爬过来，于是达米安掌掴他，用了一般的力气，而那个小东西颤抖着把脸转回来给他，双手还极其规矩地背在身后。达米安顿时丧失了全部兴致，这个小东西除了长得像没教养的杰森之外，没有任何和跟杰森相似的地方。  
于是他把那个小东西叫过来，轻易地用手攥住他天鹅似的颈部，然后裹挟着这个柔顺的礼物到杰森面前去。现在那条杂种狗只有一只深绿色的眼睛露在外面，几乎半张脸都被绷带遮住了，杰森还沉浸在麻醉剂产生的药效里面，脸上有点松弛的意味。法外之徒盯着达米安，又垂下眼睛把目光聚焦在小性奴的脸上，随即冷淡地移开目光。  
“怎么，杰森？”达米安戳了戳躺在床上的杰森，又示意医生出去，“不愿意看见比你年轻漂亮的小东西？”  
杰森不理他，甚至懒得抬起眼睛看他，达米安心知肚明，现在只有暴力和与父亲有关的东西才能让这条恋父情结的母狗精神一点，剩下的时间他总是躺着，或者抱着自己的膝盖，要么就在计划出逃或者弄伤达米安。  
于是达米安揪着杰森的项圈把他弄到地板上，那条狗的愤怒和他身上的肌肉一起绷紧，仅剩的那只眼睛里面几乎像是燃烧的鬼火，而达米安怀里柔软的那个畏缩着，却一直很安静。  
“张开嘴杰森。”达米安握着他手里小鸟的颈部，故意收紧，“过来给我口交，不然我就——”  
“请便。”  
许久没有说话，只会嘶吼的杰森忽然打断达米安，脸上又挂起来那种轻蔑的表情，达米安总是想把这个古怪的表情从他脸上揍出去。但是这个答案达米安始料未及。于是杰森笑起来，又说了一遍：  
“这个小东西跟我有什么关系？”  
杰森这次笑得更厉害了，裂开嘴笑起来，露出一排尖尖的牙齿。达米安盯着他，松开了那孩子的脖颈，推了他一把，  
“过去舔舔他。”  
杰森挣扎，看着那个小东西锲而不舍地扑到他身上，从他的胸口开始舔。达米安就坐在他们对面，看着那个长得很娇嫩的尤物被杰森从身上撕下去，又抱住杰森受伤的腿，湿漉漉地舔吻吮吸。他从来没想过杰森会对一个漂亮孩子也下手反抗，但是显然他没有下狠手，只是一次一次地把那男孩从身上挥下去，最后狠狠地揍了那孩子一拳，漂亮的绿眼睛小东西就安静地躺在地板上了。  
“下手真狠。”达米安没有管那个小东西，他没想到在父亲身边长大的杰森竟然会这么处理无辜的第三方，如果是理查德的话，这就简单多了，夜翼绝对不会对一个漂亮的小性奴下狠手，“这是母亲送给我的礼物。”  
他看见杰森微微裂开的嘴唇中间，舌尖舔过牙齿。  
于是他走过去，揍了杰森一拳，后者因为项圈上的铁链只是堪堪躲开，达米安的拳头揍在那张诊疗床上，砸出一个坑。杰森因为眼睛的疼痛和镇定剂的药效反应有些慢，不过依旧很棘手，达米安被赤裸下半身的杰森狠狠踢了一脚，随后从后面抓住了他，又一次把他掼倒在地板上。杰森反手去抓达米安的头发，又用手肘狠狠地顶后者的肋骨，达米安拖着那条铁链缠住杰森的手臂才勉强控制住那只野狗，然后他按着杰森的脸到那个昏过去的小东西身上。  
“对母亲的礼物道歉。”  
杰森的脸陷进白嫩的肌肤，隔着绷带刺激到了伤处，引出一声嘶吼，而那个小东西也醒了，被吓得一动不动。  
“吻他。”达米安下了这个主语不明的命令，那个刚刚醒过来的小东西迟疑了一下就伸手捧住了杰森的脸，亲上去，杰森忽然不再挣扎，沉重地呼吸，把头枕在那个小东西腿上。


	12. 12 穿白T恤的男孩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 白衬衣的梗依旧是黄昏老师的  
> 【AU如果杰森没有被小丑抓走】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我想起来了，这篇是那个文艺青年桶的AU

迪克走进去的时候就发现了房间里面的变化，桌子上的东西变了位置，有越来越多的东西从高处拿到了地板上，图书室里面的梯凳也换了位置。空气里面飘荡着巧克力和糕点烘焙的香味，他意识到父亲新近抓回来的野生小鸟已经搬进来，把这座宅邸当成了自己的领地，那些东西位置变动颇有小心翼翼的味道。迪克记得自己更小的时候只喜欢读小说和侦探故事，而且会把那些小说反着插回原来的位置，或者胡乱塞在他能找到的缝隙里面，阿尔弗雷德颇为恼火，最后不得不雇佣了一名专业的图书管理员，每周上门来清点迪克翻乱的书。  
但是这一只小鸟似乎会用尾巴清理自己留在雪地上的脚印。  
迪克想见见他，父亲不经常提起那只小翅膀，迪克觉得父亲也许是怕冒犯到他，但是他不在乎，他很高兴看到布鲁斯又找到了个年轻的小东西陪在他身边。像是抱回家一只快乐的小猫一样，给沉闷的蝙蝠洞带回点奶声奶气的活力。  
于是他弯下身体去看那个小东西是不是在什么地方打瞌睡，迪克甚至期待发现一个小猫咪似的男孩，然后蹲在他身边，看着他醒过来被穿着制服的夜翼吓得跳起来。但是那个男孩趴在窗户前面，已经注意到迪克了，那个小东西并不像圆脸的幼猫，反而更像一只瘦弱的流浪猫，已经长得很大了，却带着一副瘦弱的骨架。  
迪克想了想，他叫杰森，是的，是这个名字。那个穿着大一号的白色T恤的男孩鼻梁上架着眼镜，看了迪克一眼，又垂下眼睛，翻了一页书。迪克多少觉得自己有点自讨没趣，这男孩也没有他想象中的可爱。但是他还是打起精神来对着杰森挥手，走到他跟前去打招呼。  
“你好呀，我是迪克·格雷森。”  
迪克伸出了手，那个小东西把手里的书放在一边，把上半身撑起来一点，盯着迪克伸出来的手掌，似乎在研究他戴的露指手套，随即犹豫地把手伸出来，松垮地握住。杰森的手指又瘦又长。  
“杰森。”戴眼镜的男孩回答他，多少有点冷淡，而迪克觉得他多少有点缺乏应有的礼节，他猜测这个孩子是布鲁斯从慈善机构领回来的，之前没有人教给他这些东西——慢慢会好的——迪克一如既往地乐观，更何况有的小孩会比较害羞，他很擅长这个，也许糖果和游戏厅可以贿赂杰森。  
“你介意我坐下吗？”  
杰森抬起眼睛盯着他看了很久，迪克注意到他脸上的晦暗的神色，还有那双深绿色的眼睛，杰森是不愿意的，不过最后还是点了点头，迪克觉得他像是个受过重伤的小动物，又像个尖下巴的女孩，穿着宽松的衣服，露出一点点青春期发育不全的胸口。迪克不得不承认，杰森并不是会讨人喜欢的小孩，也许布鲁斯在他身上看见了自己的童年？他试着用自己的手指靠近杰森，像是用一只竹签刺破他的私人空间，然后那根手指轻轻抵住了翻开的精装书书页。  
“基督山伯爵？”迪克压低声音，几乎有点讨好的意味在里面了，这个戴眼镜的小东西大概是他遇见的最难搞的小孩子，“你喜欢这个？让人想到老蝙蝠是不是？”  
但是杰森把书撤回一点点，用手撑着脸，转过头去看盘腿坐在地板上的迪克，后者立刻露出一个过大的微笑，“布鲁斯说我该多读书。”  
“但是你喜欢吗，杰森？我在乎的是你的想法。”  
杰森没有说话，似乎在思考如何应答。  
“我猜你喜欢？”  
没有回应。  
“很喜欢？”  
沉默。  
“一般喜欢…那就是一般喜欢了？”  
迪克躺下来，向上望着杰森的脸，后者因为他的搭讪显得有点警惕，但是又因为迪克人畜无害的样子变得软化下来，迪克从他变得松弛的嘴唇看出来的。  
“阿尔弗雷德做了晚餐，但是他做了难吃的德国泡菜，食物里面还有青椒，我去问问布鲁斯我们能不能去吃点‘真正的食物’，好吗？”  
杰森忽然撑起身体，站起来，似乎想甩开迪克，那个小朋友摘掉鼻梁上的眼镜，蹲下来放在打开的书页中间，迪克锲而不舍。  
“你几岁了？”他甚至觉得自己这样缠着一个孩子显得有点猥琐了，于是挫败地跳起来，拦住杰森，“好吧，我想讨好你，但是现在你好像讨厌我了，小罗宾。”  
迪克发现他在说那个词的时候，杰森的神色变了，随即又摆出那张臭脸。  
“你搭讪的样子像那种我在街上遇到的老男人。”  
杰森开口说话，一脸鄙夷与不屑，但是迪克看见他脸红了，于是笑起来。  
“好吧，对不起，杰森先生，我向您表示诚挚的歉意。”他停顿一下，“说真的，小翅膀，我并不总回到哥谭，你不想问问前任罗宾有关蝙蝠侠的一切吗？”  
迪克知道即便是这个小男孩也会喜欢他的模样，他深知一张可爱的脸是多么重要，于是他伸手去揉了揉杰森看起来有点毛躁的头发，那个瘦弱如同没发育的女孩一样的孩子没有躲开。  
“我叫杰森·陶德。”他说，“蝙蝠侠因为我偷了他的车轮才发现了我。”  
“我的天，你居然敢偷——等等你真的偷了蝙蝠车的车轮？”  
迪克那时候完全没有想过，要把杰森抱起来，给他戴上头盔，就骑上机车把他偷走。这样的念头在杰森开始把那件白色T恤勉强撑起来的时候，才偶尔闪过迪克的眼前。

2.  
杰森一直很冷淡，他成为罗宾，又因为年龄脱掉制服，上高年级之后被布鲁斯逼着上补习班，学习钢琴和绘画，还有各种各样的礼仪，迪克一直认为杰森那样的孩子身体里面流淌着叛逆的血液，毕竟迪克领着他去游戏厅和地下拳击场的时候，杰森从来不拒绝，甚至还接受了迪克悄悄给他倒出来的一小杯香槟。  
杰森对布鲁斯言听计从。迪克摸着下巴，看着杰森在训练场上侧手翻，跳到布鲁斯面前的时候摔倒了，他想过去把杰森扶起来，做个正确示范，但是布鲁斯顺手把他扶起来，拍了拍杰森的肩膀，迪克刚刚站起来，却很识趣地没过去。即便是布鲁斯有了提姆，他依旧很宝贝杰森。迪克认为布鲁斯喜欢的一直都是他们身上的符号，迪克是冒险家，就必须像对待冒险家一样被对待，提姆是个技术天才，适合接手公司事务，于是布鲁斯很早就把他带进技术们做主管的实习助手，而布鲁斯认定杰森是个艺术家，于是杰森就应该乖乖戴上眼镜，穿浅色衣服，去读几个文学学位，再念几个艺术文凭，一路学习到博士，坐在韦恩大宅的图书馆里面，陪着客人喝茶打球，鉴赏绝版书，不过布鲁斯对艺术家的想象太严苛，而杰森对罗伊做的枪械兴趣颇深，布鲁斯发现他在看武器方面的书，却懈怠练琴，大为恼火。  
他们的冷战甚至危及到了迪克，毕竟罗伊是经由迪克介绍也杰森的，于是迪克试着把他们凑在一起和解，只要布鲁斯优先让步，杰森就会服软，变成一只柔顺的小猫，扑到主人面前碰瓷撒娇。迪克站在回廊的扶手后面看着杰森脸上露出微笑，他知道杰森喜欢布鲁斯，喜欢父亲胜过喜欢他。  
但是他一直认为布鲁斯并不算是个和善的父亲，甚至疲于扮演他应该树立的长辈形象，至少在他试着养育迪克的时候，就像是外行训练小狗一样，惩戒永远大于鼓励，但是心血来潮的时候又会像对待情人一样，给迪克花很多钱买衣服和游艇，带他去昂贵的酒店做水疗，吃意大利菜——而迪克甚至不喜欢这种东西。不管怎么说，布鲁斯对待杰森的方式也像是在豢养一个高级的名媛，而杰森——至少迪克认为杰森在迎合布鲁斯的喜好，掩饰他的本性。  
于是他晚上的时候坐在房顶的时候，把自己的机车外套按在杰森身上。  
“我带你去吃热狗。”迪克捏了捏他的肩膀，“新开的店。布鲁斯今天不会让你练琴的，他知道我带你出去玩。”  
但是他没想到杰森拒绝了，尽管这只小鸟接受了他的外套，毫不客气地把手伸进了袖子里面。最后拉上拉链。杰森已经长大了，宽阔的肩膀和胸肋把迪克的外套撑起来，杰森穿皮革很好看，一个肤白锋利的男孩逐渐变成真正的食肉动物。迪克又问他想不想把罗伊也叫出来，他们可以去更远一点的峭壁上放罗伊加了料的烟花。  
“像是国庆节的那种，但是比那个看起来更像爆炸。”  
杰森还是摇头拒绝了，尽管在他听到罗伊名字的时候脸上一亮。迪克在那时才坚信杰森爱布鲁斯，以一种刻板的方式，认为自己足够听话，布鲁斯也会爱他。迪克想告诉他事情不可能这么简单，但是杰森显然不会买账。于是迪克搂着杰森的肩膀，把他揽进自己怀里，  
“可怜的小翅膀，你想要我们推迟烟火大会，还是我们和罗伊叫上提米一起给你拍视频回来？”迪克煞有介事地摇晃了杰森的肩膀，像是用这种方法摇晃出一个答案来。他知道，只要提到另外一个比他更聪慧冷静的罗宾，杰森多少会有点妒忌的。  
“我明天会早点把竖琴练完的。”杰森从迪克怀里跳出去，又爬回他自己房间的窗户，迪克笑起来，对着他挥手，“那我们明天一起去，在天黑之前我让你骑我的机车，我们可以先去兜风，天黑之后再回来和罗伊还有提姆一起烤棉花糖。”  
迪克等杰森消失之后又坐了一会儿，多少有点不悦，他花了时间和精力去听杰森说话，讨好他，在他还是警察的时候，休假的大部分时间都贡献给了哥谭，在布鲁斯到世界各地处理正义联盟的事务的时候，陪在杰森身边度过他毛躁的青春期，给他解释晨勃和遗精，殴打那个摸过杰森手的德语家教。  
从某种角度上来说，杰森更像是他的孩子，是他的家人——一只养不熟的流浪猫。迪克不明白他的小翅膀为什么还是爱布鲁斯，单纯的崇拜和爱恋？雏鸟的跟随行为？  
他从房顶上飞跃下来，趴在杰森的窗户外面，敲了敲玻璃。  
“所以布鲁斯又让你学这个笨重的东西？”  
杰森趴在窗口打开窗子让他进来，又一次坐回去，推了推眼镜，侧着身体再一次拨动琴弦。杰森的练习曲简单乏味，而且初学者的指法也生疏，但是迪克躺在杰森的床上，觉得他像个长着白羽毛翅膀的天使。  
迪克快睡着的时候，杰森戳了戳他，问他要不要去看个电影。  
小翅膀的脸凑得很近，如果不是他脸上的眼镜，迪克可以吻他，不过他只是盯着他看了一会儿，而后者毫不意外地被他看得脸红。  
“你想看什么？”迪克问道，猛地坐起来，故意让他们的脸撞在一起，看着杰森装作若无其事的样子。  
“提姆会想看星球大战的。”  
“那你想看什么？”迪克问他，他在心里阴森森地笑了，表面不动声色，“我们今晚不叫他，我想知道你喜欢的是什么？”  
“恐怖片？”  
“我们去找找看，我记得上次租的碟片已经还回去了。”迪克搂住杰森的肩膀，就像是把他护在自己的羽翼下面，尽管他知道布鲁斯招招手，杰森就会把他丢在一旁，不过就目前的状况来看，如果没有父亲的话，杰森还是和他最亲密。

有少量underage内容。【请勿断章取义】。  
3.  
迪克在杰森听音乐的时候吻了他，像是玩闹，从他的头顶亲吻到颧骨，然后是鼻尖，最后才是嘴唇，只是轻轻地触碰，故意带上纯洁清脆的声响。杰森意外没有推开他，反而把脸埋进他的肩膀。于是迪克侧过脸去吻他的耳朵，  
“小翅膀，”他用上了一点色情的方法，伸出舌头舔进去，“我爱你哦。”  
迪克轻轻抓着杰森纤细而坚韧的腰，他不想把小翅膀吓坏，只是那么抱着他，他相信杰森目前只能喜欢他了，因为达米安忽然出现在蝙蝠洞里面，对着布鲁斯大开杀戒，把父亲弄得焦头烂额，至于杰森的大学和竖琴还有之前已经弹得很好听的钢琴，就显得不那么重要了，而提姆最近迷恋电子音乐，每天都在玩调音设备，把蝙蝠侠抽夜翼巴掌的声音做成了一首洗脑的欢快歌曲，把自己的通讯器铃声换成了那个东西，他开始缠着杰森试电子竖琴，还想把杰森拉走组个乐队。布鲁斯忙于处理自己四处留情的恶果，迪克趁机伸手扣下了漂亮的小红鸟。  
尽管杰森没有表现出来，迪克知道他一定很受伤，他那么听话，牺牲了一切满足父亲的期望，却依旧难以获得和他努力相当的关注。迪克用两只手挤杰森的脸，  
“我理解你，小翅膀，布鲁斯总是这样的，不如我们去散散心。”  
杰森答应下来，一副自暴自弃的模样，只揣了一支牙刷就跟夜翼去了布鲁德海文，每天晚上看租来的R级片，喝无糖汽水，吃垃圾食品。迪克并不总能猜到杰森在想什么，但是他总是有办法让他的小情人在热恋的时候以为自己是宇宙的中心，迪克极其善于聆听，也是个高超的演员和领导者，他能从一个表情嗅到那背后隐藏的一切潜台词，只要他愿意。杰森在他的小公寓里面帮他收拾乱糟糟的房间，把脏兮兮的床单和衣服拿到洗衣房去清洗，坐在休息区喝瓶装冰茶，看杂志，允许迪克的抚摸和亲吻，甚至不那么介意一些露骨的触碰。  
但是迪克从一个远赴印度的任务回来之后，他在自己的公寓里面看见暴跳如雷的父亲和惴惴不安的杰森。父亲像是他经常做的那样盯着冲进房间的迪克。  
“他的老师打来电话说他已经两周没有去学校了，几乎错过音乐学院的面试。”  
杰森避开布鲁斯的目光，因为最后几个词打了个寒颤。  
“这算是什么？私奔？”布鲁斯狠狠地拍了一下迪克便宜的沙发，木质的扶手发出一声破裂的尖叫，迪克甚至怀疑布鲁斯要把他和杰森一起打一顿。  
“我只是…想让他…”  
“警校和社区大学不适合杰森。”布鲁斯打断了迪克，冷冰冰地甩出这么一句话，却把目光投向了杰森，“下个月有几所大学的面试，阿尔弗雷德会和你一起去几个面试，我会陪你去最重要的三个面试。”  
“布鲁斯，杰森还有一年才毕业——”迪克皱着眉，他几乎没办法继续表演，布鲁斯忽然出现，像是蝙蝠侠恐吓一个小毛贼一样出现在他的房间里面，忽然想起来自己的父亲职责，于是一时兴起，拎起杰森来摆弄一番，这让他愤怒，更让他烦躁的是，杰森会乖乖地跟着布鲁斯回去，参加考试，只要他不故意发挥失常的话，一定会提前入学，像个学究一样每天读小说，写文学批评。  
“那是你想要的吗，杰森？”  
迪克对着杰森喊起来，“你想要这样吗？”  
于是布鲁斯也扭头望向杰森，迪克看不到父亲的表情，但是他知道布鲁斯也许会作弊，以一种古怪而且孩子气的方式，和迪克抢夺流浪猫的喜爱。而布鲁斯伸出双臂，等待着一个怀抱。  
这个巨婴。迪克恶狠狠地暗骂。而杰森慢慢地走近布鲁斯。  
“对不起。”  
他的小翅膀道歉，而布鲁斯似乎并不满足这个回应，转身望向迪克，像是在等待另外一个道歉。迪克叹了口气，“好吧，我不应该让他缺那么多课，但是我对他提前入学这件事保留意见。”  
布鲁斯站起来，给了杰森一个拥抱：  
“你被禁足了。”父亲说着，一只手抓着杰森的后颈，推着他走出迪克狭小的公寓。  
“至于你，”布鲁斯回头对迪克说，“我们之后需要好好谈一谈。”  
父亲带着杰森扬长而去，而迪克打算过几天再去找布鲁斯“谈谈”这件事。他不知道杰森回家之后布鲁斯要怎么处置他，直接押回房间补课？不太可能，看布鲁斯怒不可遏的样子，杰森很可能被带到蝙蝠洞里面挨骂，也许布鲁斯会压抑怒火，露出那种懒散的假笑，和颜悦色地逼问杰森是不是被哥哥“占了便宜”。迪克想不出杰森会怎么回复，于是他躺下来，摸了摸布鲁斯拍裂的沙发扶手，拉开自己的裤子拉链，把牛仔裤褪下来一些，握住自己的性器。  
也许布鲁斯会逼着杰森脱光衣服检查一番，看看他身上有没有吻痕，屁股上有没有强暴留下的伤口，那雪白的小东西也许会在布鲁斯的触碰下勃起，羞愤而且恐惧地弯下身体，向爸爸证明自己的纯贞。又或许杰森会向父亲哭诉迪克对他做的事情，骗他离家出走，在他成年礼之前教会他具有色情意味的抚摸。  
如果他真的这么说的话，迪克闭上眼睛，揉弄自己，他会找上杰森，从那个小东西的日记和小说里面摘录他恋父情节的内容，然后——交给那些评估青少年心理健康的专家，杰森就会变成一个为了得到父亲关注，构陷哥哥的变态撒谎精，那样的话，迪克想要得到杰森就更容易了。  
他想着杰森乖顺地掰开自己臀部，被指检的样子射出来。随即把那些性幻想抛开，父亲现在忙着应付达米安，而杰森会用沉默应对一切，他也对杰森干瘪的屁股和孩子气的胸背缺乏兴致，幻想里面的杰森会更年长一些，性器沉重地歪在腿间，柔软的屁股上有阳光的痕迹。  
他喘着气放开手，扯了纸巾来擦拭，然后用另外一只手捏起正在震动的通讯器，提姆发来消息，说达米安已经住下来了，他要回到泰坦身边训练，布鲁斯需要保姆，而迪克是最合适的人选。  
完美。  
他甚至不需要寻找理由就可以再一次出现在他的小翅膀身边，顺便把小蝙蝠也拉入自己的阵营。

4.  
小男孩总是长得很快。父亲放过了杰森，叫他第二年再去报考大学。迪克已经和达米安混得很熟了，但是达米安总是厌恶杰森，迪克暗自开心，一边虚情假意地安抚他们，想让他们好好相处，另外一方面又胆战心惊，他怕达米安也喜欢上沉默冷淡的杰森，或者是反过来，因为达米安和布鲁斯长得尤其像，尤其是微微抬起头，眯着眼睛的样子就像是蝙蝠侠。  
迪克有一天撞见达米安像是一只巡视领地的公猫一样，围着练琴的杰森打转，然后宣告了杰森的所有权。  
“你以后也要为我服务。”达米安站得很直，似乎想让自己显得高一点，“我会为你提供保护。”  
迪克站在那里，他感觉自己背上的汗毛倒竖，这个小东西，每天都在巩固自己的统治地位一般宣扬他要继承蝙蝠的衣钵，现在又把手伸向了父亲的养子们，这其中也包括迪克。当然，迪克是不介意的，只是那个小东西想在杰森身上留下气味的样子让他紧张。  
于是他站在那里，没有现身，他听见杰森起身，琴凳发出一点点声响，然后达米安被摔到房间的另外一边。  
“蝙蝠崽子，我做罗宾的时候你还没出生呢，你以为我好欺负吗？”  
迪克在杰森走近达米安准备动手的时候现身，站在他们两个中间。  
“你们在打招呼吗？”他把手按在杰森胸口上，推了他一把，但是达米安跳起来，想要越过迪克，跳到杰森身上，不过迪克动作更敏捷，他抓住了达米安按在他肩膀上的手，转动身体，把他抱在怀里。  
“不要碰他，杰森现在不是罗宾，他戴着眼镜，我怎么和你说的来着？那会弄伤他。”  
迪克去抓达米安的肚子，后者气得乱扭，最后还是笑起来求饶。  
而杰森把他戴着的眼镜揪下来摔在墙上，飞快地走了。于是迪克又想起来那只会隐藏自己脚印的小鸟。他挡下达米安几次装模作样的攻击，心里却想着杰森到底是因为迪克的过度保护生气，还是因为嫉妒，又或是因为迪克说他不再是罗宾。毕竟杰森做罗宾的时间很短，而在那之后他和布鲁斯的唯一联系就变成了布鲁斯对于杰森成为文艺工作者的期许。  
不管怎么说，在布鲁斯把他从布鲁德海文带回来之后，杰森身体里面叛逆的因子正在悄然生长，也许是达米安长时间的刺激，又或者是和迪克在一起的那段时间让他尝到了自由的甜头。迪克和达米安闹了一小会儿就找借口钻进杰森的房间里面，过分整齐的卧室，里面塞了音乐设备，还有一架改装过的电子竖琴。迪克在杰森的琴凳上坐了一会儿，转而拉开杰森的衣柜，手指抚摸那些浅色衣服，把原本整齐挂好的一排上衣侧过来一点，让他们微微晃动。  
他甚至想要从杰森的抽屉里面翻找杰森平时会穿的内裤，他想知道他可爱的小翅膀在成年生日那天有没有可能长出一具饱满性感的肉体来，像个真正的成年人一样。  
他关闭柜门，依旧从窗户出去，他不知道杰森跑到哪里去了，父亲？父亲根本不在这里，杰森的生日大概也没办法从正义联盟的星际事务中抽身回家来。  
他已经按照父亲的要求，给杰森筹备了隆重的生日活动，阿尔弗雷德和迪克邀请了不少人，包括那些和杰森并不相熟的同学，还有乐团的竞争首席琴手。  
就连达米安都参与了这件事。迪克听说达米安给杰森准备了秘密礼物，而小东西拒绝给迪克透露他的礼物。而迪克除了给杰森订购了一只巨大昂贵的巧克力蛋糕之外，还另有准备。他不确定杰森是不是愿意，所以当务之急是找到杰森，他需要一些和小翅膀独处的机会。  
但是杰森不知所踪，在这样一栋宅邸，如果真的想要躲起来并不难，但是他知道在哪里能找到杰森。他漂亮安静的小鸟躺在图书室的窗户旁边，达米安这个时间只会听音乐，不会四处冒险打搅杰森读书的兴致。  
“你想要什么生日礼物，我的小翅膀？”迪克试图亲吻他，杰森抬起脸，眼镜大概被他摔碎了，于是迪克停顿一下，满心欢喜地吻住他的嘴唇。杰森没有拒绝他，甚至抬起手，用那双形状完美，但是很粗糙的音乐家的手指触碰迪克的脸颊。  
亲吻结束之后杰森又趴回去，读那本看起来写得很晦涩的哲学书。迪克心思不在这件事上面，他只想把手放在杰森身上。  
“你在生达米安的气？”他摸了杰森的头发，想继续向下，但是杰森抬起那双深绿色的眼睛看着他，迪克感觉他长得愈发像个大人了，五官变得锋利起来，胸膛也愈发圆润宽阔，只可惜那些象征着性爱和诱惑的下半部分却没什么变化，只有干瘪的两腿长腿。迪克想他的小翅膀之后也应该是这幅样子了，身体维持了一副最清纯生涩的模样，紧窄的臀瓣和结实的腿，还有一节冷硬的腰。迪克没有那种怒放勃发的欲望，但是他看到杰森的脸，便总是忍不住去亲吻他，把他据为己有。  
他想，这大概只关乎权力与控制。他感觉自己的想法是病态的，却又无比正常，他不喜欢杰森带着幼童属性的身体，但是一想到杰森本身，就又会情欲勃发，贪恋触碰。  
他轻轻摸着杰森的耳朵。  
“你生日的那天，找个时间我们可以独处。”他说完就离开了杰森，“对了，达米安给你准备了礼物。”  
迪克看见杰森无动于衷的模样笑起来，又因为后者扬起的眉毛嫉妒得磨牙。

4.1  
【还是5来着？】  
迪克一直不知道达米安包装好的礼物盒子里面到底装得是什么，那是个深色的木质盒子，随后就被包裹上了带着花纹的灰色棉纸，那个热爱绘画的小东西包装得礼物看起来就相当高级，迪克试着从达米安嘴里套出话来，但是那个小东西对礼物的内容守口如瓶。  
“他一定最喜欢我送的礼物。”那个小东西一如既往地趾高气昂，一副胜券在握的样子，就像他在训练场上打倒其他的少年泰坦一样。迪克最终放弃了，毕竟达米安现在还像个会喵喵叫的小猫，不至于在一夜之间长大变成蝙蝠的。  
杰森似乎对于他的成年礼兴趣缺缺，他问了迪克成年礼是怎么度过的，而后迪克不得不实话实说，那时候他离开家，住在布鲁德海文，而父亲忙着对抗小丑，阿尔弗雷德也走不开，布鲁斯在事后给他寄了一套早就准备好了的新装备和一张支票，他现在住的公寓就是那张支票换来的。杰森微微笑了笑，意味不明。迪克想也许杰森很高兴父亲对他的人生大事那么重视，就好像他是他最喜欢的孩子一样（不过迪克一直认为布鲁斯更喜欢提姆一点，高智商，温柔，面面俱到，而且极其冷静。）布鲁斯对杰森的喜爱里面总带着点疏离的意味，就好像杰森只是件听话的艺术品，连宠物都算不上，是个漂亮的娃娃，或者一株长势喜人的植物，能满足有钱人栽培的欲望。  
但是杰森是个有思想的小东西，迪克搂着他的肩膀，想亲亲他的耳朵，但是达米安冒出来，穿着布洛克雕花的鞋子，故意踩出不符合他年龄那种威严的步伐。迪克有的时候不知道布鲁斯的这只小蝙蝠到底是个被身体困住的成年人，还是个太过渴望长大的少年。  
达米安走出来的时候，手里已经拿了一摞书，迪克看见他之后走过去要碰拳头。达米安一边说着这是个无意义而且不合礼数的行为，一边照做了。迪克不想刺激他，他很担心达米安这个学习一切的状态会让他学着自己的样子对杰森动手动脚，他更不想让达米安对他们两个的关系产生什么不正常的联想。  
不过达米安是个学过大学课程的恐怖小侦探，于是他还是问出了那个问题，  
“陶德，你算是父亲的情人吗？”  
他嗅到了一点点蛛丝马迹，可惜找错了方向。  
杰森冷冷地笑了笑，提起拳头打算揍达米安，前罗宾现在是个艺术家，缺乏锻炼，迪克怀疑他们打架杰森不能占到便宜。  
“当然不是。”迪克抢过话来，“你怎么这么想？”  
“在我长大的地方，有钱的家族除了拥有奴隶之外，还会豢养情人，陶德不参与蝙蝠侠的工作，也不去工作，他成年之后就应该为父亲侍寝，或者去和其他家族的人和亲。”  
达米安说得一本正经，迪克和杰森面面相觑，而杰森甚至来不及生气，于是达米安继续说下去，  
“不然的话，你就是父亲留给我的。”达米安说到这里耳朵开始变成粉色，尽管他尽力地掩饰自己的羞涩，“在我成年之前你不许和其他人…性交。”  
杰森扬起来一边的眉毛，然后抓住迪克的脸，对着那双嘴唇吻下去，杰森并不擅长这个，这个亲吻生涩又大胆，杰森故作下流地伸出舌尖来舔，迪克忽然被他舔硬了，还在他穿了件宽松的针织衫，能遮住屁股。  
“说不定迪克也是你爸爸留给你的小老婆，”杰森脸上挂着尖刻的微笑，“小老婆之间乱搞怎么算呢？”  
他把达米安气得整张脸通红，而且这场战争以达米安的失败收尾。  
“他要是真的那么想怎么办？”迪克在达米安离开之后摸上杰森的屁股，“这可不行。”他的声音听起来酸溜溜的，而杰森什么都没说，只是靠在书架上，“他怎么想不重要，小孩子很快就会把这件事忘掉了。”  
迪克怀疑这个观点的真实性，不过他现在有更重要的事情要做，他握着杰森的手，按在他裤子上。  
“我觉得它因为你的亲吻勃起了，你不想亲亲它吗？”  
杰森任由迪克抓着自己的手按在温暖的勃起上面，但是他忽然感觉不舒服，一种古怪的黏腻感，他把手收回去，微微地张开手指，像是粘上了什么脏东西。  
他不喜欢我了？

4.2  
12，42  
于是迪克抬起手去摸他的脸，“好吧，我们晚点再见。”  
他还硬着，杰森把脸埋进他的肩膀，给了他一个纯洁的拥抱，然后退开了。  
晚些时候，杰森一直不见踪影，他们开车去举办晚宴的度假别墅的时候，杰森才露面。  
“你带了泳衣吗？我们给泳池放了水，还把杰森的琴带回去了。布鲁斯的商业伙伴会来，带着礼物，你还是应该表示一下的。”提姆在平板上按了几下，查看了宾客名单，抬起眼睛看了杰森，“不过来的人会很多，里面有不少你的同学，我们不能提供酒精饮料，可是泳池，都是些不认识的人乱跑，怪脏的，我们都不要去了……”  
提姆一直絮絮叨叨地整理名单，就好像是杰森的成年礼是一场商业活动，他需要跟不少人握手，记住那些人太太的喜好还有他们的职位。那些人是为了布鲁斯韦恩和名利而来，他们坚信杰森是布鲁斯最喜欢的小孩，于是抓住一切机会来结交，把他们的孩子介绍给他。  
但是布鲁斯人在欧洲，根本不会赶回来参加这场装模作样的聚会。  
杰森在那群人里面穿梭，提姆跟着他，随时会在他耳边说面前人的名字，职业，然后杰森就乖乖上去打招呼握手。还有一部分是杰森在学校的同学。但是他们几乎没什么私交，因为布鲁斯把杰森的私人时间都换成了私教，他几乎没有任何时间和朋友出去吃东西或者拼乐高。他不知道这是不是应该归咎于布鲁斯的控制欲，或者说达米安说得是对的，布鲁斯只想把他变成一个随时可以拿来展示的完美男孩，有朝一日会让他从养子变成情人。  
这个想法太过荒谬，而达米安站在他面前劫住他。  
“你还没拆我的礼物。”  
“我在忙。”  
“你必须先拆我的。”  
达米安抱着手臂，努力让自己显得威严，而他几乎成功了。  
“我会考虑的。”  
杰森坏笑着绕过这个小东西，提姆已经去欢迎下一对客人了。他开始感觉无聊，于是告诉提姆需要他露面弹琴的时候再叫他，他需要出去透口气。  
但是他不知道迪克一直在等他。穿着燕尾服的迪克，戴着和他眼睛一样颜色的蓝色领针，在夜色里面对杰森伸出手。天台上空无一人，只有一台小小的录音机在播放歌曲。  
“请您跟我跳支舞吧。”  
杰森没办法拒绝，因为他的养兄好看得让人脸红，于是他把手递出去，让迪克抱住他轻轻随着音乐摇摆身体。  
“再过一会儿我的小翅膀就成年了。”  
杰森隐隐感觉有什么事情要发生了，他有点期待迪克给他的礼物，但是总觉得有什么东西即将崩塌。  
他们跳完一曲之后就去了杰森的房间，度假别墅的房间并不大，床前最显眼的位置就摆着达米安的礼物盒子。  
“我答应他要先看这个。”  
杰森拆来了包装，里面是一个精致的木盒子，再打开之后，是一支枪，握在手里很沉重。  
“这算是什么，示威？”  
杰森摇摇头，他很喜欢枪，所以才会和罗伊混在一起，毕竟后者也喜欢武器枪械。但是杰森从来没碰过枪，一方面是他年龄不足，另外一方面，布鲁斯——或者蝙蝠侠对杀伤性武器深恶痛疾。杰森是不能接触到这种东西的。他拿着那支枪摆弄了一会儿，拆开弹夹，里面没有放子弹，于是他开始放心地肆意摆弄起来，轻轻触碰枪口像是在拨弄琴弦。  
这是一个古怪的意象，迪克感觉他抚弄枪支的时候更像是在挑逗一条硬得几乎要射精的性器。  
达米安和他父亲一样，没费什么力气就轻易收获了了杰森的所有关注。  
迪克从后面抱着他，逼迫杰森把他的生日礼物放回盒子里面。  
“提姆随时都会出现叫我出去。”杰森握着他的手，把头仰过来，迪克偏头就可以亲吻到他的耳朵。但是他没有按照杰森的意思继续，而是猛地把杰森推到他的床上。  
杰森直接倒上去，挣扎着想要站起来，但是迪克上去骑在他身上，  
“嘘嘘——别乱动，我们来做点成年人应该做的事情。”  
迪克把杰森脸上的眼镜摘掉，折好，放在一边，而后者下意识地看达米安送给他的枪，在枪旁边的海绵里面，嵌着一颗雕花子弹。

以下有暴力和rape/non-con  
我重新写了这段，之前那个不太连贯。  
5.  
迪克搂住他，把他按到自己身上，用力地把嘴唇贴上去。杰森几乎没什么反抗的机会，迪克很轻易地敲开他的嘴唇，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，迪克知道杰森可能会觉得这样很恶心，但是他想这么做，他是故意的。杰森伸手拍他的脸，用手指挡住迪克的嘴唇，无声地挣扎，他的眼镜都被他们的动作蹭脏了。  
迪克听见杰森抽气的声音，于是他开始动手撕扯杰森的礼服，年轻的那个已经脱掉了外套，所以他的动作轻松了很多，杰森转动肩膀打算揍他的时候，迪克扭住了他受害者的关节。这个时候迪克已经没有任何兴趣了，尽管他幻想着杰森被操得摇摇晃晃，撑不住身体的样子，但他并不热衷这种纯粹的权力炫耀。  
可是他必须这么做。  
缺乏锻炼的杰森挣扎起来完全没有优势，他的动作里面甚至有点玩闹的成分，气喘吁吁，在迪克把他的脸按在床垫上的时候甚至嘴角上翘，不过他很快就意识到这有点不对劲。迪克掌掴了他的脸，甚至把眼镜打落在一边，而杰森愣住了一会儿，半张着嘴看着迪克，后者也停下来，欣赏杰森被海水缓缓淹没般的绝望感。于是他继续去脱杰森的裤子，那两条长腿给他增加了不少难度，更何况杰森像是被触动了什么开关一样，真切地挣扎起来，对着迪克拳打脚踢，后者狠狠地揍了他。  
“你之后还要出去见人呢，亲爱的。”迪克捏着刚刚被自己打肿的脸，把每一个词都吐在杰森脸上，他以为杰森会对着他大哭，但是杰森没有，只是像只小动物一样挣扎扭动，甚至盯着迪克，期待施暴者能良心发现，或者期待这是什么奇怪的恶作剧。  
“你要进入大人的世界了，杰森。”  
他这么说过之后抓起刚刚被杰森拆开的礼物，攥住里面那柄空枪，枪口抵在杰森脸上，又把枪口塞进杰森的嘴里，“舔舔它。”  
杰森没有动，于是迪克把枪口硬捅进杰森口腔深处，“我觉得你喜欢它更多一点。”  
杰森似乎一直处于一种受惊之后的放空状态，整个人都呆滞着，慢半拍地执行了迪克的要求，哥哥看到了沾了血的舌头伸出来舔过枪管。迪克不明白为什么杰森身上会带着这种变态的恋物癖倾向，如果他能像个普通男孩，对性爱有正常的反应，迪克根本不需要这么做。他用枪管让杰森干呕几次之后才把它抽出来，带着口腔划破流出来的鲜血和粘膜分泌液还有口水的枪口直接抵在杰森的胸口。杰森慢半拍地把枪拍到另外一边，他通红的眼眶说明了一切，迪克把他推倒在床上，挤进他的双腿之间的时候，杰森开始哭起来。  
“不要这样，我不喜欢。”他一边哭一边小声地说出来，声音里面满是惊恐和委屈，杰森很聪明，但是迪克不认为他这时候有能力思考这件事背后的意味，这样也很好。  
但是迪克对他笑了笑，双手往他的双腿之间摸去，杰森在他每一次触碰之下浑身紧绷，像是被迪克不停地电击一样。杰森开始哭着哀求，像个完美的受害者一样擦掉眼泪，抱着迪克的手臂，问他能不能用别的方法取悦迪克。  
“不行。”迪克把套子套在枪管上的时候，杰森几乎崩溃了，从他哥哥身上爬出去，摔倒在地板上，赤裸着身体跑到门口，却因为愚蠢的羞耻和布鲁斯给他灌输的礼仪停下来。迪克抓住他的头发，往墙上撞了一次，“我希望你第一次是用你喜欢的东西完成的。”  
杰森被他打得不轻，似乎是脑震荡，趴跪在地板上，晕晕乎乎地干呕，甚至顾不上他那两片干瘪得几乎没什么美感的小屁股。迪克把冰冷的枪管挤进杰森的臀缝中间，后者跌跌撞撞地逃跑，在地板上爬行。是的，迪克笑起来，这一切，这个房间，空气清新剂的味道，枪管润滑剂的味道，铁锈，他们脚下地毯用的清洁剂，每一样都会变成杰森的噩梦——当然还有这支枪——甚至是达米安送的所有礼物。  
迪克并不想把杰森操坏，更何况他只是个处子。所以他只用那柄枪的枪口摩擦杰森缩在一起的褶皱。只挤进去一点点。  
杰森开始尖叫，而迪克不确定这房间的隔音有这么好，于是他觉得自己可以收手了，但是在他打算收尾的时候，杰森抱住他的腿，抬起哭得充血的绿眼睛，  
“把它扔出去吧，求你了，不要吃醋，我不会喜欢其他人了。”  
迪克觉得杰森有的时候过分聪明，但是这很好，于是他把那只枪随手扔到别处，金属砸在地毯上发出闷闷的咣当一声。杰森的胸口紧紧地贴在他的腿上，他能感觉到另外一具身体里面心脏疯狂地跳动，就像是他在夜巡的时候，从火场里面抱出来的少女一般。  
杰森避开了他的目光，抬起一只手去擦脸上的眼泪，迪克随手抓过来一条装饰餐巾，递给杰森。现在他的裤子上有了不少污渍，不过已经夜深了，窗户外面传来舞曲的声音，还有年轻人欢快的尖叫，没人会注意到迪克裤子上粘的小小一块污渍。  
“别哭了。”迪克摸了摸杰森的头，“擦干净之后把衣服穿上，提姆一定在找你。”  
杰森仿佛获得了赦免一样。缓慢地松开迪克的腿，从地板上捡起衣服穿到身上。迪克在这期间什么都没说，只是沉默地看着杰森手忙脚乱地系上衬衫扣子，他头上的淤青已经显出来了，嘴角肿起来，但是不会有人注意到这个，杰森在被布鲁斯从街上带回家之前就明白这个道理，他要出去，对着那些人微笑，让布鲁斯知道他是有用的。  
不过迪克没有料到的是达米安的反应。在切蛋糕和烟花之后，因为没有酒精饮料，宾客的兴致也逐渐褪去，不少人已经开车离开了，别墅里面显得很冷清，迪克站在温水泳池旁边，看水面上蒸腾出来的热气，还有水池里面漂浮着的游泳圈。  
有人走过来和他搭话。但是就在那时候，他看见达米安又一次拦住了杰森，他抽不开身，也听不到他们在讲些什么，只能盯着他们的背影看。  
如果说布鲁斯是个长不大的幼稚巨婴，那么达米安就是个过分成熟的暴君，阴暗的高智商灵魂被困在小朋友的身体里面。如果达米安想要什么东西的话，他也能轻易得到，就像是他对杰森做的那样。  
“你说你不喜欢我的礼物，这不可能！”  
达米安气急败坏，如果他撒娇的话，杰森说不定会吃这一套，但是达米安不愿意，他本质上是个小老头，养尊处优，只懂得和奴隶打交道。  
“快滚开。”  
杰森开始发抖，几乎控制不住自己的反应。达米安有点被他吓到了，强装镇定地黏在杰森身边，像个塌下耳朵的小猫，随时都会逃跑。  
“发生什么了？”他锲而不舍地追问，“枪走火了吗？你杀了人？我会负责的，我可以帮你销毁尸体。”这个小东西穷追不舍。  
“求你让我一个人待一会儿。”杰森几乎精疲力竭，用手捂住脸，但是达米安看见他脸上的淤青。  
“有人打了你。”达米安依旧抱着手臂站在那里，“是谁？我不允许有人对你动手，因为你之后要——”  
“滚开！”杰森狠狠地推了达米安一把，然后转身飞快地走开了，达米安有点不知所措，但是杰森开始哭，几乎转过身就开始哭起来，他甚至不记得这是他的成人晚会，提姆已经顾不上他了，忙着送走那些“重要宾客”，在乐器表演之后他就是个无关人员。  
迪克在这之后找上他，杰森下意识地僵硬身体，但是迪克看上去非常温柔，拿着一大包纸巾递过来，  
“不要哭了，对不起，都是我不好。”  
杰森盯着迪克的蓝眼睛，接过纸巾非常用力地擤鼻涕，然后把用过的纸扔到迪克身上，后者一直单膝跪地，几乎像是在服侍他一样，而杰森终于平静下来。这时候，迪克从口袋里面拿出眼镜盒，双手给杰森戴上去。  
“生日快乐，我亲爱的。”他顺手摸了摸杰森的脸，皮肤因为哭泣和之前被他殴打的瘀伤滚烫，“你的眼镜戴了太久，我就给你配了新的。”杰森眨了眨眼睛，算是原谅了迪克，在后者跪起来对他伸出手臂索取拥抱的时候，他没有躲开。  
迪克笑起来，悄悄地亲吻了杰森滚烫的耳朵。


	13. 21 平行宇宙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我不记得这篇的cp是啥了【懒得看】

“嘘，杰森，我们今天出去玩吧。”  
杰森睁开眼睛，试着推开父亲的大儿子，迪克走到他身边，轻轻地捏着他的手臂，  
“别看了。”迪克把手指插进杰森的头发里面，温柔地梳理，像是在抚摸一只小猫咪一样，“爸爸根本不在家，他现在大概已经到了巴黎。”  
杰森点了点头，而迪克把自己的额头贴上他的，  
“怎么说呢，爸爸其实也是喜欢你的，只是…我想你有点努力过头了，你要记得我最爱你就足够了。”杰森不知道迪克是不是在诓骗他，为了把他从安全的老宅骗走，他对着迪克微笑，但是他脑子里有个声音在对他尖叫，大声惨叫着说“不要，他会叫人一起来，你就是派对的主题”。  
“算了，我不去了，大蓝鸟。”杰森走到门口的时候忽然停下来，“我还想…我有个报告想重新看一遍。”迪克回头看他，几乎没有一点点不快的意思，甚至回头轻轻摸了摸杰森的头。  
“大学课程这么难？我可以帮你看看。”迪克把他那张好看的大脸贴上来，手指摩擦杰森的虎口，“在书房还是你的房间。”  
你逃不掉的。  
杰森安静地看着迪克。  
“你在跟我撒谎吗，我的小翅膀？”  
他的哥哥贴近他，顺便带上了大门。  
撒谎成性的小东西，我们对你很失望。  
“我没有。”  
杰森摇了摇头，于是迪克亲了亲他的脸颊，“那我们先回去写完你的报告。”  
迪克的脑子很好，即便这些和他的专业没有任何关系，迪克总是能抓住该死的研究要点，这也是为什么父亲那么喜欢他。杰森故意打字打得很慢，但是迪克并不催促他，自信满满，掌握一切的样子。这只让杰森更绝望，他想现在就逃跑，但是他知道自己做不到，他很多年前就试过，但是迪克——他没办法反抗他。  
所以最后他试着不去想任何事情，搂住了迪克的腰，隔着头盔把自己的脑袋贴上了他哥哥的后背。迪克在休息站里给机车加油，还给他买了一个热狗，然后他们两个分了一杯咖啡。如果迪克没有那么恐怖的话，会是个非常体贴的哥哥。杰森揉了揉眼睛，戴上了迪克给他的手套，重新跨上了机车。  
他们到布鲁德海文的时候已经很晚了，但是杰森并不困，迪克让他去洗澡。于是杰森又开始发抖。  
他转身锁上了门，脱掉衣服之后开始淋浴。他开始熟练地清洗自己，但是他不愿意出去，坐在了马桶上，脚趾踩着那块吸水地毯，脚趾蜷缩，扯动那些长毛。  
迪克敲门，“小翅膀，快出来——你为什么要锁门？”  
“外面是不是只有你一个人？”杰森的声音开始颤抖。  
“是的，你可以出来自己看。”迪克把脸贴在浴室的毛边玻璃上，杰森可以勉强看见他换上的睡衣，“快出来，我也想洗，明天我们去渔船上玩怎么样？”  
迪克的演技非常好，不要出去。  
杰森推开门走出去，只有迪克一个人，这间父亲资助的公寓很温馨，而杰森知道这间公寓每一个可以让他藏起来的地方，他也记得罗伊第一次抱着他，亲吻他脸颊的地方，然后迪克把X-Box的手柄扔给他，就自己去洗澡了，就好像他们在这里的唯一活动就是游戏和垃圾食品外卖。  
他没有心情，他很少被一个人扔在这里，他捡起来迪克脱掉的衣服，把它们折叠了一下才放进洗衣篮，然后他看见那套警服，蓝色的制服衬衫，黑色的裙子和显得有点宽大的警用外套，还有灰色天鹅绒的丝袜和一双看起来过分朴素的带跟马丁靴，那是女人用的东西，他想也许是迪克交了新女友，这套制服整齐地放在迪克床前的坐榻上，他有点不好的预感，但是他又担心这个时候会有人登门拜访，迪克不会邀请所有登门的客人来参加他的小型派对，只有迪克那些最要好的朋友才行。  
如果非要有谁来的话，他希望是罗伊，因为至少罗伊是他们中间最温柔的，或者星火也可以，她不喜欢看他哭，她在的时候也不许其他人弄哭他。  
迪克过了一会儿才出来，头发还是湿的，从后面抱住他，迪克没有穿睡衣，赤裸着上身，紧紧搂着他，然后拽着杰森浴衣的领子，把那件毛茸茸的衣服从他身上脱下来。  
“穿上那个。”  
迪克说得很平常，就像是哄着杰森穿上衣服准备出门去玩一样，杰森一瞬间竟然觉得自己得救了，但是他的哥哥把他推到床上坐下去，拿起那条崭新的丝袜，把裤腿的部分卷起来，给往杰森的腿上套。  
“这是什么？”  
他忽然开始挣扎，赤身裸体地在迪克的床上乱跑，但是迪克显然比他有经验，只扑上去握住杰森的腰，就把他摔倒在床垫上了，而杰森抬起腿试着夹住迪克的脖子，  
“我不做。”杰森这么说着，终于用膝弯勾住了迪克的肩膀，但是小警察忽然站起来，让杰森只有一条腿挂在自己肩膀上，另外一条腿被他握在手里，杰森听见自己没有拉伸开的韧带和关节发出了刺耳的声响，他叫出声来，疼痛慢半拍地沿着神经传到大脑。迪克把他放下来，用手去摸杰森的关节，“没什么事，可能有点拉伤。”  
迪克伸出食指刮了杰森的鼻子，“淘气鬼，很疼吧？这是你自找的。”于是那双袜子被放在一边，换成了明显比杰森要小一号的短袖衬衫，但是杰森依旧不配合。  
“快穿上，”迪克把衣服往他身上推了推，“不然我现在叫点帮手来一起帮你穿上。”  
杰森迟疑了一次，似乎在权衡利弊，显然他没什么选择权，于是他乖乖地把那件衬衫穿上去，他只能系上领口的扣子和腰间的扣子，胸前的扣子被他扯掉了，为此迪克嗤笑了一声，紧接着又是那条裙子。“把衬衫塞进裙子里面。”杰森照做，他跪起来，让迪克帮他拉上腰后的拉链。最后是那件宽大的外套，他可以把领子立起来，盖住自己的下巴——随即他意识到这件外套是迪克的，上面有迪克的味道，和父亲一样的香水味和一点点廉价的皮革，还有尘土。  
那件外套遮住了那件让他羞耻的衬衫，他平静下来，但是他知道自己身上这身古怪的装扮迟早会被扒下来，而他对此没什么发言权。很多年之前，在这个“游戏”没有任何色情意味的时候，他就试图告诉父亲，但是年轻的父亲迟钝而且视他的长子为珍宝，他被忽略了，迪克会保证父亲不会相信他说的任何事情。  
他总是暴怒，父亲爱他，但是不太喜欢他，于是他只有迪克了。  
迪克把他推到地毯上站好，又把那双鞋子给他穿上。  
“你非常可爱，杰森。”迪克瞥了一眼扔在床上没能穿上的裤袜，叹了口气，“现在已经足够可爱了。”杰森看着他，而迪克只握着他的手。  
“叫我‘教官’。”迪克把手伸进那件警用外套里面，隔着裙子摸他应该阴茎的地方，杰森满脸羞愤，抬起手推了迪克的脸，那张好看的，恐怖的，现在露出温和微笑的脸。  
“不不不，别碰我。”杰森又一次慌张起来，他打了迪克，推着他的肩膀，但是迪克站起来，直接拉开衣柜的柜门，把他扔进去了，而杰森重心不稳，再加上那高跟靴子，他摔了进去，而年长的那个在外面把他锁在里面。杰森并不觉得安全，他知道这意味自己可以随时被取用，而他什么都不知道，如果这时候迪克叫了别人来，他甚至没有任何防备。于是他开始用拳头敲柜子门，“放我出去…”他停顿一下，“教官，请放我出去。”  
但是迪克没有理他，他开始发抖。  
所以在柜子门重新被打开的时候，杰森低声叫了出来。  
“杰森学员。”迪克站在外面，穿着他平时上班的制服，手铐在腰间闪闪发亮，而他的警棍轻轻戳着杰森的太阳穴，“出来，我们的一对一辅导还没结束呢。”  
杰森看见只有迪克一个人才找回呼吸，慢慢地站起来，走出去。裙子让他感觉非常羞耻，但是他太紧张，没有因为这个勃起。  
把他按在墙上，踢开他的双腿，但是一字裙只能让他微微叉开小腿，大腿还是矜持地并拢在一起。  
“你在搜查可疑人员的时候，记住让他们双手抱头。”迪克离他非常近，如果不是他乖乖地把双手放在脑后的话，也许迪克会像个真的警察一样殴打他。“明白了吗？”  
“明白。”杰森说完之后，迪克用那根警官打了他屁股，于是他会意，缓慢地说，“是的，教官。”  
于是迪克继续，把手从杰森的腋下慢慢地揉捏抚摸，拍打，“请务必检查对方没有携带任何可疑物品。”迪克的手继续下移，到了杰森的腰间，随即继续说下去“这里…”他隔着裙子掐住了杰森的臀瓣，然后蹲下去，把裙子卷上去一点，手伸进了杰森的裙子，他里面什么都没穿，于是迪克的手就摸上了他敏感的大腿内侧，“还有这里，不能随便乱摸，这是个错误示范。”  
“当然，脚踝也不能放过。”迪克说着，隔着靴子捏了捏，又把杰森翻了过来，重新站起来，“杰森学员，你脸上的表情不像一个求知若渴的好学生。”  
“对不起，教官。”杰森几乎要哭出来了。  
于是迪克拍了拍他的脸，就拉开了那件宽松的外套，露出里面那间衬衫。  
“你没穿内衣？”穿着警服的警官用手指扒开那块被杰森的胸脯撑开的衬衣裂缝，“这样可不行。”他继续拍打挤压，“不过这比较方便我检查这里是不是？”那件衬衫透出些粉红的肉色，杰森的乳头已经因为迪克的揉捏硬起来，在绷得紧紧的衬衫上顶出形状来，迪克用拇指狠狠地碾过它们，又慢慢下移，盯着杰森裙子上小小的凸起，“嗯，这就是可疑物品了。”教官伸手摸上去，紧接着又掀起裙子，把手伸进去，抓住了杰森勃起的阴茎，那根小东西已经习惯在迪克的爱抚下吐出粘液了，“学员，你裙子里面藏了什么违禁品？”  
杰森试着躲开，但是迪克伸手把他的囊袋也攥在手里，“别跑，如果遇到这种情况，你需要请你的同事来帮忙，但是今天只有我来演示。”迪克对着他微笑，粘了前液的手直接在杰森的腿上抹过。然后又去解开那双他辛苦穿上的马丁靴的鞋带。杰森飞快地把酸痛的脚从高跟靴子里面解救出来，在地毯上蜷缩脚趾。  
“自己拉着裙子。”迪克命令，“杰森学员，把手放下来，拉着你裙子的下摆。”  
杰森照做，垂下眼睛看了一眼迪克才意识到自己失误了，“是的，教官。”迪克对着他的阴茎揉捏起来，只让它翘得更厉害。  
“你只是被我搜查就湿了对吗？”  
“不…”  
他的大腿被掐了一把。  
“是的，教官。”  
他开始哭起来。而迪克站起来，捏着他的脸跟他说话，“你为什么哭，杰森，对我有什么不满可以投诉。”他的哥哥兴奋起来，轻轻亲吻他的嘴唇和流泪的眼睛，警服下面勃起的阴茎热而且硬地抵在杰森的腿上，“但是我有权…取消你的训练成绩，你明白了吗？”  
“明白，教官。”  
之后的游戏反倒是没那么羞耻，迪克推着他到了床上，把他的裙子整个翻过来，裹在腰间，缓慢地进入他，然后开始操他的屁股，像是在侵犯一个年轻的实习女警那样，又隔着衬衫抚摸他的胸脯，从领口把手伸进去摸他的乳头。杰森不明白自己为什么也这么兴奋，迪克脱掉自己的制服把阴茎塞进杰森嘴里，他可爱的小实习警察，穿着小裙子，乖乖地陪他玩警察游戏，他想到这里就被高潮淹没了，而杰森乖乖地含着他的精液，甚至不敢咽下去。  
“吐在你自己的胸前。”迪克看着他，身上那件衬衫显得有点破破烂烂的，然后他招了招手，杰森爬到床上去找他，“你今天好听话，真奇怪，为什么这么乖？”  
“求你别叫别人来了，”杰森没有哭，但是迪克握着他的手，这个穿着裙子的成年男孩在不停地发抖，“我会乖，只有我们两个人可以吗？”  
迪克点了点头，这个尖脸的大孩子如释重负，但是迪克没有给他任何承诺。


	14. 42 病态42小段子【大概是12人妻背景设定】

达米安把杰森压在床上，后者挣扎了几下就平静下来，达米安蹭了蹭他的脸，像是毛茸茸的小动物会做的那样，他把脸埋进杰森的胸前，又把手伸到了那个男人的身后，他很清楚杰森和迪克结了婚，他们甚至领养了孩子，住在一间有小花园的破败房子里面，但是迪克总是去执行任务，做间谍，而他们名义上的女儿则会被她的生母领走，于是这个时候杰森就是他的了。  
他们的第一次在蝙蝠洞里面，他把杰森揍得昏过去，然后拖着红头罩的腿，把他扔到了一张休息用的手扶椅上，他想不起来自己为什么要这么做，也许是杰森露在衣服外面的伤痕让他好奇心倍增，毕竟拉萨路泉水会让他比一般人痊愈得更快。于是他脱掉了杰森的衣服，柔软的皮肤上面全部都是古怪的鞭痕和殴打的痕迹，还有四肢上磨损的织物勒痕。  
杰森清醒之后什么都没说，只是竭尽全力地掩盖自己的身体，达米安悄悄地把他的枪踢开，然后走过去帮他把衣服穿上。于是他在帮杰森系上衬衫扣子的时候，借机亲吻了年长男人的嘴唇，那两片薄薄的嘴唇，简直让他没有任何亲吻的快感，但是咸湿锋利的感觉像是在舔过一道割裂开的伤口。  
杰森惊恐地看着他想要逃跑，但是达米安抓住他细长的腰身把他拖回来，那时候他按住了杰森绵软得像少女一样的上半身，“我不像父亲吗？”达米安问他，诱骗一个结了婚了男人出轨，“难道你觉得我长得不像父亲吗？”达米安没费什么力气，杰森很有经验，那具身体已经适应了插入和暴力，尽管如此，达米安还是试着温柔地对他，  
“你喜欢粗暴一点？但是我现在不想这样。”  
杰森在结束之后清洗了很久，达米安盯着他折叠整齐的衣服，如果他早一点发现杰森的话，如果他去请求母亲，杰森会是个非常优秀的丈夫。杰森清理之后又恢复了之前冷淡的模样，脸上显出那种刻薄的味道来。  
达米安在他离开之后试着和别人做爱，但是没有用，他找不到那种快感，他发现他需要杰森，就像是食客会在煎饼店前面排起长队，那并不是生活必需品，但是值得花时间排队，只为了口腹之欲。于是这就有了第二次，他以求助的名义叫来的红头罩，但是杰森到了之后他就直接把杰森带去了一间酒店的顶层客房。  
杰森对着他开了枪，但是发泄之后他还是把这只野猫抱在怀里了，没那么困难，因为他和父亲的声音很像，杰森总会哭着动摇的。这一次杰森身上的伤痊愈得差不多了，达米安花了一段时间才把杰森的伤和迪克出差的时间联系在一起。  
达米安揉弄杰森的胸乳，和穿着毛绒睡衣，用来遮掩身上伤痕的杰森跳舞。达米安陷入了一种单方面的恋爱并且沉迷其中，他并不能满足于性爱，尽管这是不可或缺的，他喜欢把杰森整个压在床垫上，像是动物交媾一样撞进他的身体里面，但是他更喜欢做他那个年龄喜欢的事情，比如送杰森一些亮闪闪的小东西，或者央求杰森陪他一起去滑雪。他完全没有偷情的自知，毕竟如果是母亲的话，会允许他这么肆无忌惮地带走其他人的伴侣，用手指一指，表现出一点点兴趣，别人就会把自己的妻妾打扮漂亮，送到他身边。  
但是杰森的恐惧几乎从指间和他的绿眼睛里面冒出来，达米安并不理解，他要接受迪克用暴力控制杰森这个观点实在是太困难了，毕竟迪克是他遇到过性格最好的人，而且他那样温柔美丽，并不需要暴力就能轻易得到一切。达米安躺在大床上，一只手在杰森身上抚弄，像是在爱抚他的小猫，随后他把杰森搂进自己怀里，  
“不如你离婚，回家来，我会照顾你。”  
杰森拒绝得非常果断，达米安并不感觉意外，杰森开始用一些年龄之类的原因搪塞他，但是达米安很清楚他只是害怕自己的丈夫而已，更何况迪克已经离开几个月了，随时都有可能回到家，闯进门揪住杰森给他一个亲吻，然后因为一些无所谓的事情殴打他。  
达米安摸着杰森的肚子，又握住了他的性器，没有被唤起的性器如同布丁一样，柔软可爱，抓在手里像是捏着一只小动物，  
“你也不太喜欢暴力吧？”  
他抛出这个问题之后，杰森肉眼可见地抖了抖。达米安感觉自己总有一天能成功地把杰森骗到自己身边。


End file.
